


Memento Vivere

by AstralKnight



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Five Years Later, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, Mitsuru is a lesbian, Past Character Death, Persona 3 Spoilers, Resurrection, Spoilers, Tags Contain Spoilers, everyone else is bi, kind of, koromaru is a dog, summary makes it seem like it's full-on angst but it's just a lot of complicated feelings, there are more characters in later chapters but I'll add the tags as I post them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:49:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23028823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstralKnight/pseuds/AstralKnight
Summary: Coming to terms with Minako's sacrifice has been an arduous journey for SEES, and it all comes tumbling down when she comes back.Or: resurrection isn't all that it's cracked up to be, for everyone involved.
Relationships: Aigis/Arisato Minako, Aigis/Female Persona 3 Protagonist, Arisato Minako & SEES | Specialized Extracurricular Execution Squad, Kirijo Mitsuru/Takeba Yukari
Comments: 75
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't gonna post this until I was completely done with it, but today is March 5th so I just went with it.
> 
> I debated on which name to use for Femc and eventually decided on Minako just because it's the only version of P3 I played, so Minato feels more like the added character with a twist on the name for me, whoops.

_Death is inevitable, but remember that you must live._

Her consciousness is muddled, like she’s at the edge of dreams and reality. Her limbs feel heavy, but somehow not as heavy as her eyelids. She indistinctly hears voices. They sound close and yet far, a contradiction that she is too tired to dwell on.

It sounds like they’re bickering, and it stirs something in her, something she isn’t able to identify. Flashes of blue and gold come to her mind, and she’s sure it means something. She doesn’t have the energy to grasp the thought as it forms, so she lets it go. Eventually, the voices get further and further away, until she can no longer hear them. She sleeps.

When consciousness comes back to her, it’s much clearer than before. She can feel a cold, hard surface under her back, a balm against the burning sensation under her skin, seeping through her bones. She feels like she can actually move her eyelids this time around. They’re still much heavier than they should be, for some reason she can’t fathom.

After a few minutes, she eventually manages to open her eyes, revealing a serene night sky. She blinks slowly, eyes riveted on the stars above. The noise of chirping crickets reaches her and it’s… nostalgic, somehow. Her mind is delightfully blank while the wind ruffles her hair and clothes.

She doesn’t know why it’s delightful, exactly. She isn’t about to question it, not when everything is peaceful and all she feels is _lava in her veins, melting her insides and she can’t move_. It doesn’t hurt as much as it probably should, probably because everything is still so very distant.

She watches the sky and waits. She’s exhausted, but her entire being is rebelling at the mere thought of closing her eyes for longer than a blink. Eventually, her limbs stop feeling like they’re on fire and settle into the familiar ache of very sore muscles. She doesn’t think she’s ready to move just yet, so she waits some more.

Suddenly, her mind isn’t quite so blank anymore. Memories are hazily coming back to her, disjointed. The clearest one is a green sky hanging above blood and death and impossibly blue eyes. Then, there are faces flitting through her mind, some blurrier than others. They slowly come into focus and after a few more moments, she can put a name to each of them.

She learns — remembers — that these impossibly blue eyes amidst a green sky and blood and death belong to an android — not quite a girl — called Aigis. Thankfully, she now also knows that her own name is Minako.

Events play out in her head, sometimes briefly, sometimes lingering like coffins in the street. Everything is jumbled, not following any kind of chronological order and she’s trying to piece it all together.

She doesn’t know how long she takes to organize her thoughts, because time has stopped having any meaning for her since she felt Erebus clawing at her back for the first time. _Nope, not gonna go there,_ she thinks as she promptly dismisses the thought of those particular memories.

Now that her mind is more or less functional and no longer fragmented, she turns her attention to her body. The thought of moving isn’t particularly appealing right now, but she knows she has to do _something_ , at least to figure out where she is.

Her index fingers can move just fine, which is already something, she supposes. She tries lifting her right arm and is mostly successful, even if her muscles groan in protest. It’s a good thing she’s gotten so used to being in pain since that fateful night, because this probably would have been much harder. Silver linings and all that.

She manages to sit up after a few tries, during which she realized that yes, even her abs are sore. Some part of her brain wonders if she’s kept her muscle definition from all these floors in Tartarus and this really isn’t the time. She shelves that thought for later.

She takes a deep breath and raises her head to take stock of her surroundings. She has to resist the urge to laugh hysterically, because _of course_ she’s in a graveyard and _of course_ she’s sitting down on the slab of stone above her coffin. She cranes her neck and sees her name carved on the tombstone behind her. If she hadn’t remembered her name by now, at least it was there.

She also can’t help but notice that the graves next to hers don’t look nearly as elegant. She thinks it’s a bit much, but then again Mitsuru did — does? — like to be extravagant for her friends. She probably even had to be talked out of making the grave any fancier. She laughs fondly at the thought, and she makes a mental note to thank whoever convinced her.

She takes a few more moments before she tackles the hard part: getting up. It’s a very slow and wobbly process to ease into a crouch. She counts to three and pushes herself up using the combined strength of her arms and legs.

She’s able to stand for one glorious second before her legs give out under the weight they haven’t had to support in… however long she was in there. Her sluggish reflexes, coupled with her sore muscles, don’t do her any favors and she topples forward. Thankfully, that means she ends up face down in a patch of grass, and not on stone. Anything below her torso wasn’t so lucky, but it’s not like those parts are susceptible to a concussion, anyway.

She huffs into the ground, just because she can. She then decides to crawl to the tombstone, little by little. It’s not easy, but if high school biology taught her anything, it’s that it’s practically a miracle she can move at all considering her muscles should be atrophied, so she soldiers on.

With that thought comes the sudden realization that she hasn’t actually completed high school. She lets out a long-suffering groan and shelves that with the rapidly growing list of things to think about _much later_. Staying positive is a hard-learned skill of hers and she’s damned if she’s going to let an overgrown… cat… _thing_ take it away from her.

When she reaches the tombstone, she uses it to reach a sitting position. She leans back against the cool stone and looks at the moon in the distance. Looking at it with the knowledge that it will never look _fluorescent_ green ever again fills her with warmth that she thinks might be joy. Or maybe relief, she’s not exactly sure.

Her traitorous brain whispers, _Is it really going to stay like this if you’re here?_

She shelves that too. She’ll cross that bridge if she ever gets to it. Right now, she just wants to enjoy the view of a peaceful Tatsumi Port Island in peace. She lingers long enough to let her limbs recover and prepares herself for her second attempt at standing up.

It goes much more smoothly, thanks in no small part to the tombstone she’s using to prop herself up. Her situation right now is already so ironic, why not add a bit more?

Once she’s sure her legs won’t give out again, she scans the graveyard for the exit. It’s a little ways off but it’s probably nothing next to the distance she’ll have to walk to get somewhere familiar. She hopes the city hasn’t decided to remodel all of the parts she knows, because that would be _really_ inconvenient. It’s also incredibly unlikely, but then again, she’s just risen from her grave, which is probably in the top three of most unlikely things to happen.

She starts walking while debating if she counts as undead in her head and stops immediately. She feels something jostle in her right pocket and _oh_ , she’s wearing her Gekkoukan High uniform. She probably should have noticed sooner, but the thing jostling in her pocket is more important.

She digs inside the pocket while silently thanking the genius who added pockets to their uniform skirts for the umpteenth time. She finds a simple key, attached to a piece of paper with elegant handwriting. She can’t make out much else, because the clouds have decided that blotting out the moon right when she needs it is a good idea.

She keeps the key and paper in her hand and finally makes her way out of the graveyard. She stops under the nearest functioning lamppost and reads the writing on the paper. It turns out to be an address on a street she knows and she’s thankful that Theodore and Elizabeth at least had some sort of plan. It also helpfully provides what she guesses is an apartment number, along with a 4 digit code.

She maps out the trajectory in her mind and starts her journey. She’s relieved to find out that the layout of the streets is almost the same as it’s ever been. Something inside her is urging her to walk as fast as her tired muscles will allow, which doesn’t amount to much. She has to take frequent breaks by leaning against a wall and she _hates_ it.

Finally, she reaches a small apartment complex matching with the address she’s been given. The small flight of stairs is a struggle to get through but an elevator is mercifully waiting for her through the doors. She enters the code on the paper and that’s when the fact that it’s her birthday hits her.

She has to take a moment because, really, SEES is a bunch of sentimental dorks and she’s absolutely not going to let them live this down. She enters the elevator with a slight spring in her step — it probably looks like she’s having a spasm, really — and presses the button for the 8th floor.

The doors ding open and she comes face-to-face with the apartment number she’s looking for. She feels obligated to triple check it, because the apartment seems to span the entirety of that side of the hallway. She doesn’t think the Velvet Room attendants would have the budget for that, even taking into account the ridiculous amounts of money she’d funneled into their services.

She shrugs the thought away for later. She walks up to the door and hesitates a moment before knocking twice, just to be on the safe side. There is no response. She’d try to knock louder if she wasn’t showing up at some god-forsaken hour, but it is what it is. She looks at the key in her hand and slowly slides it in the keyhole. She opens the door with a barely audible click.

She enters the apartment, illuminated only by the moonlight, and instinctively starts removing her shoes. It’s a slow process because of the exhaustion permeating her body, but she manages. She looks around at the furniture and interior decoration. It evokes a cozy feeling in her, which means she’s definitely not at Mitsuru’s or Akihiko’s. She loves them both dearly, but their taste in interior decoration leaves – left, she corrects herself numbly - much to be desired.

She spots a kitchen to her left that seems disproportionately small compared to the number of rooms she can see further in the apartment. Not that it’s actually small in any definition of the word, but it’s still bizarre. Then again, there’s the telltale signs of stairs leading down and Minako decides that she’ll wrap her head around the apartment spanning _two floors_ later.

Soft footfalls interrupt her musings and she instinctively lowers into a battle stance. She doubts that the Velvet Room attendants sent her somewhere dangerous, but Elizabeth does love her practical jokes. Better be safe than sorry.

As the footsteps approach, they’re accompanied by sleepy grumbling about not expecting anyone to come home today and she should at least have _called_ beforehand.

Minako smiles, because this is such an undoubtedly Yukari thing to say that she can’t help it. She hears a sharp intake of breath and hopes she’s not going to be knocked unconscious for trespassing. All that happens is that the light is switched on and she’s looking at Yukari.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are with the second chapter! This is where things start getting... complicated. 
> 
> Thank you all for the kind comments!! I hope you guys enjoy the ride. I learned how to use some work skins for this chapter only lol

Yukari’s soft brown eyes are so wide, Minako would almost find it comical if she wasn’t so fresh out of the graveyard. Yukari looks older and carries herself more confidently. It strikes Minako that she doesn’t know how much time she’s missed, through all the hazy half-consciousness that are her memories of being Erebus’ plaything.

 _Not as much as they missed you_ , her mind supplies helpfully.

Except it’s not helpful at all, even if it’s most likely the truth. All she can manage is a weak smile and a small wave. She doesn’t even know if her vocal chords work and she’s honestly too tired to try.

Yukari’s hands fly to her mouth as she gasps and tears gather in her eyes. She seems to be internally debating collapsing on her knees or running to Minako for a hug. Minako wants to offer any comfort she can, but truthfully, she has no idea how one is supposed to comfort someone finding out that their long dead friend is very much alive.

Yukari’s gasp is apparently enough to stir someone else in the apartment. Heavier footfalls and then, “Yukari, are you—“

Impossibly blue eyes emerge in the hallway, the words upon her lips dying as she registers Minako’s presence. Minako is slightly surprised that these two are living together, but it also warms her heart.

Aigis stares at Minako, her mind surely processing things at a faster speed than a human ever could. Minako waits, because she doesn’t know what else she can do. After a couple of seconds that feel like minutes, Yukari and Aigis make their decisions at the same time.

Aigis dashes and takes a protective stance in front of Yukari, just as Yukari takes a shaky step towards Minako. Yukari looks confused for a split second, before it morphs to horror when she spots Aigis aiming at Minako with both arms, barrels glinting in the light. Yukari seems more hurt than Minako actually is at the situation.

Yukari opens her mouth, shock and anger shining in her eyes. Minako stops her with a small shake of her head, not wanting the situation to escalate any further. She knows Yukari means well, but she also knows Aigis doesn’t do this lightly.

Minako looks back to Aigis, whose eyes have narrowed slightly at the silent exchange. She can see the hundreds of questions flitting through Aigis’ eyes, and so she waits.

“Who are you?” Aigis finally says, her voice hard. Yukari scoffs in disbelief, not expecting such a line of questioning.

Minako goes with it and hopes her vocal chords are actually still functional. “Aigis, it’s me,” she rasps out, the words scratching at her throat unpleasantly. Aigis’ gaze sharpens, but she doesn’t move. Minako swallows and tries again, “Minako.”

Aigis’ eyes blaze and her jaw clenches. “You can’t be her. She’s dead,” Aigis replies, all broken edges and grief bubbling to the surface.

Minako’s heart breaks for the android, who had just started believing in her humanity before death claimed Minako. Aigis is much easier to read now, Minako notices idly. She can see the slightest bit of hesitation mixed in with the myriad other emotions Aigis seems to be experiencing in this moment.

There’s no time to marvel at that though, because Minako is still being held at gunpoint. Minako supposes a stranger looking exactly like a lost loved one is more likely than an actual resurrection, so she can hardly fault Aigis.

Yukari is looking at the both of them worriedly, mixed with growing doubt now that she’s figuring out what Aigis is getting at. Minako’s mind is scrambling to find something that will settle this quickly, for all their sakes.

“What would it take to convince you?” Minako asks softly, slowly, trying to get used to speaking again.

Aigis considers the question carefully for a few agonizing seconds and settles with, “Tell me something only she would know.”

The logic behind it is sound, but it’s such a cheesy line that Minako _almost_ laughs in her exhausted state. She has to focus. She taps her chin without taking her eyes off Aigis as she digs into her memories.

“Let’s see… You saved me in my parents’ car crash,” Minako starts, more for herself than anyone else. “We met again at a beach. Yakushima.”

Aigis doesn’t so much as twitch. It’s not so surprising considering Minako is essentially thinking out loud but she still finds herself wondering. It takes her a few moments to realize this information could have been gleaned from other sources. Then... memories where it was only the two of them would be the surest path.

The first one that comes to mind makes Minako smile softly, her mind drifting back to that moment. “You were the one who held me before I… left. My head was on your lap. I remember feeling safe, at peace.”

Minako stops herself from delving deeper, grimacing as her tired mind catches up with her words. The day of her death is definitely not a good subject to bring up on the day of her return, but it’s much too late now. Aigis’ glare softens into something melancholic. Yukari shifts towards Aigis, looking like she might cry again. Minako moves towards them without thinking, but Aigis’ eyes pin her in place halfway.

“What did we talk about?” Aigis’ voice is calm but she also sounds fragile, like the answer to that question might break her.

Minako thinks back to that day once more. She remembers sensations and feelings the most. The warmth of her affection for Aigis. How radiant Aigis looked, haloed by the sunny blue sky. How badly she wanted to wipe those tears away, but didn’t have the energy to. Perhaps because she was extremely sleepy then, or because it’s her last memory before she woke up in that graveyard — or both —, she’s never really processed what Aigis was saying until now. It hits her like a rather large sack of bricks.

This time, Minako’s smile is wry. “I wasn’t really saying much.” She watches the spark of uncertain hope grow brighter in Aigis’ eyes, and she feels raw. “You said you’d found your purpose in life; that you’d stay by my side and protect me, forever and always,” Minako finishes in a solemn whisper.

Yukari brings her hand to her mouth to muffle her sob, curling up against Aigis in earnest. Aigis doesn’t move as tears leak from her eyes. Minako closes the gap past Aigis’ outstretched arms, her left hand coming to rest above Aigis’ Papillon Heart instinctively.

Aigis’ breath hitches. “You’re really.. here...” Aigis whispers, as her fingers morph back to their usual appearance.

Minako runs her right thumb along the trail of tears of Aigis’ left cheek. “I’m here,” she says quietly. She slides her left hand under Aigis’ arm, towards Yukari. Yukari grasps it like it’s a lifeline, her grip painfully tight.

Aigis brings a hand to Minako’s cheek and oh so softly runs a thumb against her skin, almost reverently. Minako smiles, and Aigis smiles back slowly. Minako thinks it’s breathtaking and, admittedly, she’s maybe a little smitten.

“You’re both gay idiots,” Yukari says while wiping her eyes and Minako can’t help the delighted cackle that spills from her mouth.

“Look who’s talking,” Minako shoots back, a twinkle in her eyes.

“Whatever,” she huffs out and struggles to contain a teary smile. There’s a moment of silence before her eyes widen in sudden realization. “I need to tell the others”, she says, though she seems reluctant to let go of Minako. Minako squeezes Yukari’s hand softly in reassurance. Yukari squeezes back through a fresh wave of tears. She takes a good look at Minako, then runs along to her room.

Minako watches Yukari go and brings her eyes back to Aigis, who’s looking at her much like Yukari did — like Minako might disappear at any moment. Minako answers the silent plea by leaning into Aigis’ touch. She has a strong urge to kiss Aigis, but she doesn’t. They had barely gotten the time to explore their feelings back then, and it’s been a while.

Instead, Minako sets her head on Aigis’ shoulder — it feels softer than she remembers — and wraps her arms around her, which is as good an alternative as any, if not better. The exhaustion is catching back up to her and her legs hurt from standing without support. She knows Aigis is strong enough to support her full weight, so she practically lets herself fall on top of her. Minako vaguely hears Yukari shuffle around her room as she closes her eyes.

Aigis slowly brings her hands to Minako’s waist and squeezes lightly, as if to ascertain that what she’s touching is truly flesh and bones. It startles a giggle out of Minako, and Aigis freezes momentarily. Minako’s sides are ticklish, a piece of information Aigis never thought would be of use again.

Aigis tightens her hold and Minako hums appreciatively. They listen to Yukari, who has apparently just found her phone, judging by the triumphant exclamation coming from her room. Yukari comes back to them and Minako lifts her head curiously, with a bit of effort. Yukari gives her a knowing look that borders on fond exasperation and Minako grins.

She watches Yukari make the call and is somewhat both surprised and not that the first person Yukari chooses to call is Mitsuru. Minako remembers they had started becoming friends near the end of their journey, but it’s still a strange thought, considering the tense interactions they’d had at the beginning of the year.

Yukari foregoes any greetings and gets to the heart of the matter, a fresh wave of emotion overtaking her. Minako doesn’t miss the _very_ affectionate tone when Yukari says Mitsuru’s name and she carefully files that away. Perhaps they’d gotten closer than Minako predicted, and she’s definitely hounding Yukari for details after she gets some sleep.

Yukari ends the call a couple of minutes later with a sigh and runs a hand through her unruly hair. Aigis and Minako look at her questioningly and Yukari clears her throat.

“Mitsuru said she’d take care of informing everyone else and that I should, and I quote, ‘focus on keeping an eye on our leader’,” she explains, not managing to hide her slight annoyance.

Minako snickers. “Your girlfriend trying to take the burden solely on herself again?”

Yukari doesn’t even question how Minako knows because of _course_ she does. “You know how she is… was?” She corrects herself and Minako waves the technicality away, though it looks more like she’s flopping her arm up and down.

“I am surprised you let her do it at all,” Aigis deadpans. Minako laughs and _nuzzles_ into Aigis, and Yukari really forgot how much of a useless bisexual Minako was. _Still is_ , she corrects herself.

She groans and offers, “It’ll make her feel better and distract her from thinking too much about what the hell is going on here. Honestly, I don’t think it’ll sink in until she sees you.” She swallows the lump in her throat and continues, “It still hasn’t for me, even though you’re right here, y’know?”

Minako looks at her with that familiar, warm look in her eyes and Yukari cries _again_. She thinks about how she would have been bothered all those years ago if she cried in front of anyone else, and how much Minako helped her and, dammit, finding out your best friend is alive again shouldn’t be so agonizingly perfect.

Yukari feels more than she sees being engulfed in a hug, because her eyes are blurry from all the crying. She sobs into Minako’s uniform. She can tell that Aigis is watching from a distance and she really can’t have that right now.

“Come here, you idiot,” she says to Aigis. Aigis blinks at her and Yukari manages a, “You stole my reunion hug with Minako, so you owe me one too.”

Aigis’ eyes widen and Minako smiles expectantly at Aigis. Aigis joins them with a shy smile and Yukari curses silently at her two best friends because their ability to make her cry is just _ridiculous_ at this point.

They hold each other until Minako steps back to cover a long yawn and wobbles dangerously halfway through. Aigis’ arms instantly catch her and scoop her up into a bridal carry. Yukari and Aigis share a worried look, until Minako curls up against Aigis and mutters, “Sleep.”

Yukari sighs in relief. Aigis stares anxiously at the movement of Minako’s rib-cage and tightens her grip ever so slightly. Yukari understands immediately that Aigis is terrified of reliving that fateful day on the school rooftop, and she can’t say she’s not feeling that way too. Yukari gently coaxes Aigis into the guest bedroom, where they tuck Minako into the bed.

Aigis doesn’t move from her position next to Minako’s bed and Yukari knows she’ll stay there until Minako wakes up. She brings Aigis a chair, even if she knows Aigis doesn’t technically need it. Aigis stares at it for a second and smiles gratefully at Yukari before taking a seat.

Yukari squeezes Aigis’ shoulder in support and decides she’ll check in on them periodically. If she stays in that room any longer, she’ll surely feel the same intense worry radiating from Aigis. Aigis can stay still while dealing with it, but Yukari needs something to distract herself. She’ll never hear the end of it from Mitsuru and Minako if she starts her old habit of gnawing on her nails.

She knows she won’t be able to sleep either, not when her mind is still in overdrive. Instead, she lies down under her blankets and texts Mitsuru. She’s fairly certain Mitsuru isn’t going to sleep off the news she received a short while ago. As expected, Yukari receives an answer within the minute.

She reads Mitsuru's message and replies.  
  
**Mitsuru:** I’m on my way to the airport as we speak. I should be there in the early morning.  
  
**Yukari:** wat rly??? just like that??  
  
**Mitsuru:** I was able to call in some favors. I’ll be arranging tickets for everyone else after I get through security.  
  
**Yukari:** OMG!!  
**Yukari:** ure such a sweetheart!!! (Heart x5)(Heart Eyes)

Mitsuru’s typing bubble disappears almost instantly after that text. Yukari grins a little, because she’s found over time that Mitsuru is easily flustered by unexpected shows of affection, and she can easily picture Mitsuru’s expression. There’s no doubt in Yukari’s mind that Mitsuru must look absolutely adorable right now.

The typing bubble resurfaces and Yukari watches carefully as it suddenly disappears again and pops back up almost immediately.

Finally, Mitsuru sends her message.  
  
**Mitsuru:** It’s the least I can do with the means I have. Thank you for your support, though. (Heart) **Yukari:** (Smiling Blush)   


Yukari’s grin widens and her heart is full knowing that Mitsuru, who isn’t an emoji person by any means, used one for her sake. Maybe it’s also the high from having a miracle happen, but hey. Even with that, something nags at Yukari.

All of SEES is scattered right now: Fuuka is working in the Tokyo branch of the Kirijo company, Akihiko is participating in a boxing tournament in Osaka, accompanied by Shinjiro, Junpei has his baseball team in Kyoto and Mitsuru is away on a business trip to Seoul. Only Ken is also in Iwatodai city, only because he attends Gekkoukan High. If Mitsuru, who's the farthest from them right now, can get here in about three or four hours... Yukari doesn't think it's a good idea for all of them to gather, only to wait anxiously for Minako to wake up. She can barely handle it herself, and she's actually talked to Minako.

She has to tell Mitsuru before she forgets.  
  
**Yukari:** oh could u mb get tickets so the others get here afternoon/evening?  
**Yukari:** ik they probs want to see her asap but she rly needs rest  
  
**Mitsuru:** Of course.  
  
**Yukari:** kinda feel bad for asking :|  
  
**Mitsuru:** Don't worry, I'm sure they'll understand.  
**Yukari:** yeah...thx

Their conversation switches to anecdotes from their recent experiences and they finally catch up with each other, after a few weeks of one or both of them being swamped with work. Although, the balance is clearly skewed in Mitsuru’s direction. Before long, it’s time for Mitsuru’s flight to depart.

Yukari doesn't want to stop talking to Mitsuru, but she has little choice.  
  
**Mitsuru:** I’m afraid I have to cut this conversation short. The plane will start moving soon.  
  
**Yukari:** ok!  
**Yukari:** have a nice flight  
**Yukari:** c u soon!! ilu!!! (Two Hearts)  
  
**Mitsuru:** I love you, too. Sweet dreams, Yukari.

Once Yukari’s out of her texting Mitsuru bubble, she realizes she’s been positively beaming at her device for the past few minutes. Minako and her really deserve each other on that front, she thinks as she laughs softly. Yukari’s sure Minako would be teasing her endlessly had she seen this.

Her smile fades as she remembers just how often these stray thoughts would plague her after Minako’s apparent death. Unconsciously picturing and seeking interactions that would never be a part of her life again... She got better at not dwelling on it over time — they all did — but the sense of loss never really left, it was only dulled.

It’s a strange thing to be able to dismiss the almost automatic pang of sadness because Minako is suddenly here and _alive._ Of course she’s happy to that Minako’s back — beyond happy, even. But it’s so very hard to reconcile that fact with the years of mourning she went through, of getting used to not having Minako in her life anymore.

Yukari really wishes this reunion wasn’t tainted by her mind instinctively recoiling at the sheer impossibility of this situation. She has experience with so many things that are outside of the realm of possibility for an average person, but death has always been an absolute, seared into their minds every time they lost someone.

And now here Minako is, defying the natural order of things once again. Yukari truly wants to believe this will last, that the powers that be will let Minako live the life she deserves. But she’s _terrified_ that it won’t, that this is all some kind of cosmic joke, because she knows it would utterly break her to lose Minako again if she lowers her guard.

It’s so conflicting and… She really needs to not be alone with her thoughts right now. So much for trying to distract herself so this exact scenario wouldn’t happen, she thinks tiredly. Yukari sighs and hopes the other SEES members aren’t plagued with the same thoughts. She knows it’s a long shot, but that hasn’t ever stopped her before.

Yukari checks the time on her phone. She’s been in bed for roughly two hours. For now, she should see how Aigis is holding up, both to alleviate her own mounting anxiety about Minako and because she needs to make sure that Aigis is doing okay.

She knows, rationally, that nothing must have happened, since Aigis hasn’t come running to tell her that something’s wrong. She also knows that knowing and seeing are two entirely different matters.

With that thought in mind, Yukari gets up and exits her room. The light is still on in Minako’s new room and Yukari wastes no time to enter. Aigis’ head snaps towards Yukari as soon as she’s inside, and both of them visibly startle.

Aigis offers her an apologetic smile and Yukari silently waves it off. Idly, Yukari thinks that Minako is definitely going to have a field trip when she realizes how emotive Aigis has become. It’s enough to put a smile on her face as her gaze gravitates to Minako. She’s just not going to acknowledge the part of herself that’s skeptical about the whole resurrection thing. Nope.

Yukari confirms with no small amount of relief that Minako is indeed sleeping. She watches the soft rise and fall of Minako’s chest for a moment. It’s unexpectedly soothing, in a way that Yukari definitely needs right now.

Then, her eyes rove over Minako’s features and she notes that Minako’s hair is longer than she remembers. Her face structure is also different, though the noticeable bags under her eyes are something that definitely hasn’t changed. Overall, she looks older. She looks like she’s actually lived out the past 5 years of her life and Yukari really doesn’t know how to feel about that.

So, like any sensible person, Yukari simply doesn’t think about it and looks over at Aigis instead. Aigis seems much less tense than she was a couple of hours ago. She’s no longer practically glaring a hole through Minako’s blanket. Actually, her eyes are rather unfocused...

While Aigis doesn’t technically _need_ to sleep, she’d asked for a function similar to it in her quest to become more human than android. That was something the Kirijo scientists tackled with delight, as it gave them a whole new set of challenges. Now, Aigis could essentially enter a state of sleep whenever she wanted and she’d set up her own sleepiness function.

On that note, Yukari decides to bring Aigis one of her special drinks. The thought alone makes her realize how thirsty she is. She leaves the room with a yawn and gets to the small kitchen to fix herself a glass of water. She gulps it down in record time and needs two more glasses to quench her thirst.

Once she’s satisfied, she grabs a bottle of… she’s not exactly sure what it is, actually. All she knows is that it acts as a portable recharge for Aigis and that’s good enough for her. She’s started to think of it as an energy drink, because it has roughly the same function, though she’s not about to say that to the Kirijo scientists.

Especially not after Mitsuru’s unexpected bout of laughter when Yukari voiced that thought aloud. It was immediately followed by a lighthearted warning about not saying this in a 10 meter radius of the scientists, lest she cause unimaginable chaos. Yukari’s not about to try her luck anytime soon.

Yukari’s operating on autopilot at this point, and doesn’t even realize she’s handed Aigis her drink until Aigis’ hand on her forearm brings her back to reality. Yukari looks at Aigis blankly and Aigis simply says, “Go to sleep.”

Yukari really can’t argue with that at this point. She doesn’t even have enough energy to talk, so she just nods and drags herself back to her room. Getting under her blankets is an easy task and she starts drifting off quickly.

That is, until she realizes she hasn’t set an alarm. Her eyes snap open and she goes through the process almost frantically. Once it’s done, she lets herself fall into much needed slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that Yukari makes Mitsuru get LINE after P4AU so they can chat even if one of them's abroad. Yukari's her only contact there for a bit before Mitsuru eventually gets all of SEES and even some business partners. Yukari loves using stickers, Mitsuru eventually gets more comfortable using emoji/stickers but we're not at that stage here. Yukari absolutely uses her own line of stickers as pink ranger, and they're also Mitsuru's faves because she's a huge gay.
> 
> Anyway, I have things ready for the next 2-3 chapters but I'll probably rework some of it. I added around 600 words to this on a whim even though it's been written for weeks now, so... ETA: who knows, really.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are! Thank you again for all the comments, it makes my writer brain thrive. I'll try to at least keep a monthly update schedule for now.
> 
> Not sure how I feel about this one, but it be like that sometimes.

There’s a faint jingle of keys, followed by the door to the apartment being pushed open. The apartment is dark and quiet, so Mitsuru carefully closes the door. Almost as if on cue, an alarm blares distantly from a room Mitsuru knows all too well. She pushes the light switch slider down before turning it on, casting a dim glow on the entranceway. She unhurriedly removes her heels while listening to the hurried shuffling coming from Yukari’s bedroom.

Mitsuru puts down her travel bag and is about to remove her jacket when Yukari comes at her at full speed. Mitsuru’s eyes widen and she barely has enough time to register that Yukari isn’t going to slow down completely, and that she’s in for a tackle hug. Mitsuru’s suddenly very glad for her feet that she removed her heels first.

Thankfully, Mitsuru’s had a few run-ins already and knows to use Yukari’s momentum to spin them both around as they wrap their arms around each other, reversing their positions. Yukari buries her face in the — admittedly very soft — synthetic fur of her jacket, as she usually does. Mitsuru smiles slightly and lets Yukari enjoy it for a few moments.

Then, “Did you seriously set an alarm for my arrival?”

Yukari would probably blush at that, if she wasn’t so sleep deprived. Instead, she lets out a chirpy, “Yup! You weren’t supposed to be here to hear it though…”

Mitsuru can hear the slight pout in her girlfriend’s voice, which is incredibly endearing. She chuckles lowly and kisses the top of Yukari’s head. “Forgive me, my flight arrived early.”

“Mmm, you’re forgiven,” Yukari says as she raises her head. She spots Aigis’ head popping out of Minako’s sleeping room in the distance, whose mouth forms a small “o” at what she sees. Rather than interrupt, Aigis merely gives her a thumbs-up with a very determined expression and ducks back inside the room, causing Yukari to giggle.

“What is it?”

Yukari doesn’t usually pass up golden opportunities to fluster Mitsuru — she looks really cute when she’s blushing — but right now she just wants to enjoy the quiet affection. Yukari pulls back to look at Mitsuru, whose dark brown eyes are full of warmth.

Yukari blushes lightly and smiles at the sight. “I’m just glad you’re here. I missed you.”

Mitsuru softens even more and answers with a quiet, “Me too.”

Yukari leans in and is met halfway for a long, slow kiss. They pull away and Mitsuru has the time to take in just how haggard Yukari looks. Mitsuru frowns as runs a thumb on Yukari’s cheek, under the slightly puffy eyes.

“How much sleep did you get?”

Maybe it’s too stern or Yukari’s more shaken up than Mitsuru thought, or both, but Yukari visibly deflates and looks away, in a manner that’s too reminiscent of when they were only a leader and a teammate and nothing more. This hasn’t happened in a very long time, but Mitsuru still _hates_ it.

Yukari laughs nervously. “Um, it was a special circumstance and-”

“Yukari,” Mitsuru interrupts almost pleadingly, because she doesn’t have the heart to let Yukari go on like this. Yukari’s eyes snap back to her and Mitsuru continues in the softest voice she can muster, “I’m sorry, I’m just worried.”

Yukari blinks a couple of times and seems to realize what she’s been doing. To Mitsuru’s dismay, Yukari tenses up even more and even looks _guilty_ about it. They’d talked about this, after all, Mitsuru’s regret that she’d kept them all at a distance for much too long. It had taken root in the wake of Minako’s death; if only Mitsuru hadn’t been so aloof in the first few months, she would have had more time with Minako, more time to appreciate being really part of _her_ team.

Mitsuru can see that Yukari is about to launch into a string of apologies, because Yukari has a tendency to blame herself for things that aren’t her fault. All Mitsuru can do is put a finger on Yukari’s lips as they open, just to give herself enough time to say, “It’s okay. I’m okay.”

Then, blessedly, Yukari relaxes, though she looks very sheepish. “Uh, sorry, don’t know what happened there,” she says, even though they both know exactly what happened. “Think I slept, like, 3 hours total.”

“Alright, we’re getting you to bed as soon as possible.”

“Sure, but not without you.” Yukari narrows her eyes at Mitsuru’s all too easy nod. “And no work in bed.”

Mitsuru smiles, because they’re back to their comfortable banter, and because Yukari definitely knows her too well **–** not that Mitsuru’s complaining. “As you wish.”

Yukari beams at her, and it’s worth more than everything in the world. They hold each other for a while more, and Mitsuru wants this moment to last forever. But she knows she can’t avoid the elephant in the room any longer.

“Where is she?”

Yukari looks as lost as Mitsuru feels for a moment, before she steps back and takes Mitsuru’s hand. She squeezes it, then leads Mitsuru to one of the guest rooms, almost too slowly. Mitsuru can’t see much in the unlit room. The light from the entrance is too dim and too far to make a difference. All she can make out is the form of a person under the covers and the general shape of their head.

Mitsuru desperately wants to confirm it with her own eyes but is gripped with the sudden, irrational fear that the person in the bed will not be who she wants it to be, despite what Yukari told her. This is what drives her to grasp Yukari’s wrist as she motions towards the light switch. It’s much more forceful than Mitsuru intended, and she lets Yukari go like she’s been burned.

Yukari looks at her with a degree of understanding that Mitsuru can only see because they’re standing so close together. Yukari rubs the pad of her thumb over Mitsuru’s hand slowly, and Mitsuru feels more grounded. She doesn’t allow doubt to overtake her again. She dims and turns on the lights in two quick motions.

Mitsuru’s eyes zero in on the uncovered head laying on a pillow. This person is, without a doubt, Minako. What rattles Mitsuru the most, though, is the too pale skin. The memory of Minako laying still on an examination slab, all color drained from her skin, comes back to Mitsuru vividly, and it makes Mitsuru want to hurl.

Mitsuru can see that Minako is breathing, but it’s the opposite of a comfort. Hadn’t they found her sleeping, before death claimed her? Mitsuru’s blood feels like ice in her veins and she doesn’t know if it’s her or Artemisia, or both.

“I… I need a drink,” Mitsuru says, barely managing to keep the waver from her voice.

Mitsuru turns on her heel, distantly notes that Aigis has actually been here this entire time, and briskly walks out of the room, heading for the nearby kitchen. The image of her friend’s dead body won’t go away, the same way it didn’t when it was first branded into her mind.

Mitsuru opens a cabinet with more force than necessary and grabs a glass, her throat unbearably dry. She motions to pour herself some water, but her hands are trembling and – _why are they trembling?_

Suddenly, Yukari is there, rubbing slow circles on her back and gently taking the glass from Mitsuru. She puts it down in the sink and fills it with tap water as Mitsuru stares at her hands, leaning above the sink. Yukari softly pushes the now filled glass of water into them.

Mitsuru cups it as if it’s the most precious thing in the world. She’s almost afraid to break it, as if her mental state is directly related to this everyday household item. Her hands are steadier than they were a minute ago, but they still fill impossibly weak. Yukari hasn’t let go of the glass this entire time, and Mitsuru feels a flare of gratefulness. Mitsuru exhales, feeling a little calmer with the knowledge that Yukari won’t let her break it.

Mitsuru looks at Yukari then. Yukari’s eyes are so full of understanding that Mitsuru can’t hold back a choked sound. The hand at her back hasn’t stopped, either. Mitsuru, slightly overwhelmed, looks away to take a tentative sip of water, then downs the glass quickly.

Yukari takes it with the same gentleness as before and sets it down on the counter. Mitsuru turns towards Yukari and grips her shirt weakly, looking intently at the creases she’s creating. Yukari covers the hand at her chest with her own and runs the pad of her thumb along Mitsuru’s curled fingers.

Yukari waits as Mitsuru’s mind churns. After a few more moments, Mitsuru raises her head. She needs confirmation that she wasn’t imagining things, that Minako’s not… She licks her lips hesitantly.

“She’s… She’s alive, right?”

Yukari swallows audibly. “Yeah… Yeah, she’s… Yeah,” she says, in the tone of someone who doesn’t quite believe it herself.

Mitsuru sobs at that, and then the dam breaks. She cries because she’s relieved, because she’s never dreamed a miracle like this could happen, because she doesn’t know if it’ll last, because Yukari is a sympathy crier and is crying right alongside her and because they’re hugging each other closer.

* * *

Aigis hadn’t followed them at first, but she peeks inside the kitchen after she hears crying. When she sees they’re smiling through their tears, she smiles and quietly takes her leave. She goes back to her silent vigil and briefly wonders if she should turn the light off again. She doesn’t really need it herself, and the darkness is better for restful sleep, but Yukari and Mitsuru might come back at any moment to check on Minako. She leaves it be for now.

She watches Minako for a few more moments, and feels the sudden urge to hum. And so she does, sometimes aimlessly, sometimes following the melody of songs she knows – mostly through Yukari and Fuuka.

She doesn’t know why she’s humming, exactly. Not that it’s the first time she’s hummed. It just doesn’t seem fitting for the situation, logically speaking. But it also feels… right.Soothing, even. Besides, she’s learned to factor in rationality less in her decision-making. As Yukari once said to her, if she feels like doing it and she’s not hurting anyone… then she should go for it. They’re words that Aigis has taken to heart and she can’t deny that the logic is sound.

That said, it’s still a bit of a mystery to her why Yukari doesn’t follow her own advice half the time, even now. For example, Yukari once said something about being tired of “social standards”, prompting Aigis to learn about sociology, and yet Yukari would still follow those same standards. Aigis is able to understand why that is now, thanks to her research, but it still feels overly contradictory. Perhaps humans are simply contradictory by nature?

Aigis pauses, realizing she’s really getting too philosophical about humming. There’s a high chance it’s related all the philosophy books she’s been reading recently... She decides she’s going to switch to reading mystery for a while. Mitsuru does always say that having knowledge in different fields is valuable, and Yukari’s a strong advocate for “switching things up”.

Now that that’s settled, Aigis returns her attention to the matter at hand. She’s content to watch the rise and fall of the blanket as she hums, for now. She stops humming as she hears footsteps, followed by Yukari and Mitsuru entering the room. They stand silently by her side, their fingers laced together as they hold hands.

After a few silent moments, Yukari says that they’re going to get some rest, much to Aigis’ relief. Both Yukari and Mitsuru are stubborn about this, and Aigis often needs to strategize to get them to cooperate. Yukari squeezes Aigis’ shoulder and Mitsuru offers a curt nod, her facial muscles much more relaxed than earlier, and then they’re gone.

Aigis picks up her humming where she left off as she finally turns the light off again. She switches through various songs, for fun, and eventually wonders what they’ll do after Minako wakes up. She’d have consulted with Yukari and Mitsuru, but she’s not about to bother them when they’re finally getting sleep without Aigis’ prompting.

Aigis can brainstorm on her own, anyway. Obviously, the number one priority is to provide Minako nourishment as soon as possible. She doesn’t have to worry about that, since everyone is converging on their location, including their team cooks, so she sets it aside.

Secondly, Minako will want to know what happened during her absence, and someone, probably Junpei, will definitely ask her the same. Based on previous experiences, Aigis is fully expecting Minako to be evasive and be successful at it, so Minako’s stress levels would probably stay stable.

The reverse is harder to determine, because there are more people to factor in. Aigis knows it’ll happen roughly like this: someone will recount some of the highlights and everyone else will fill in the holes, sometimes taking over to offer their own version of events or for a round of good-natured teasing. Aigis will join in, of course, especially considering her memory is often more reliable than others.

It’s a flawed method, as far as conveying accurate, objective information is concerned. Once upon a time, Aigis would have thought of this in a negative light. That was before she’d learned to embrace subjectivity, and a myriad other things that enriched her understanding of her surroundings. Minako would perhaps glean more information from Aigis’ perfectly detailed mission reports, but it would certainly be duller. Aigis idly wonders if she should write up her next report in the form of a poem, as a joke. She shelves it for later consideration.

In any case, all Aigis needs to do is call upon the relevant memory banks during the various conversations that are sure to happen, if the need arises. Considering her processing speed, it’s going to be a “piece of cake”, as Yukari often likes to say. She concludes that she doesn’t have to worry about that either, and sets it aside.

The third part she knows she has to worry about, because it directly correlates to the well-being of SEES. She goes through the many events of the past five years in her mind to make a note of which ones will result in mental anguish. She needs to prepare for it, if only because of the sheer unpredictability of emotions, multiplied by the number of people there, including herself.

She already knows which collection of memories will be the hardest. It’s not something they’ll be able to keep for themselves, from Minako, like all the little moments of grief that will remain unspoken but understood. She’s reluctant to revisit it right away, so she takes her time and reviews the past five years in reverse chronological order. She starts slow and even replays some segments, but she knows she’s just stalling for time.

She eventually gets to the most recent memory relating to Minako’s death, a few months ago. Yukari has a sad and pensive look on her face, the same one she always has when she thinks of Minako. Aigis seeks to comfort her, and they end up comforting each other instead.

Those types of memories are more and more frequent as she approaches the tipping point. There, she and Yukari are talking in hushed tones about Minako, sharing moments they’d had with her, laughing at some of the more ridiculous ones even as tears threaten to spill. Further along, Aigis walks in to find Mitsuru gently cradling Yukari on the couch, her eyes rimmed with red. It’s clear from her expression who she’s been thinking about. Aigis feels the need to comfort her, but they’re not that close by that point, and they just look at each other as Aigis stands there.

Aigis starts skipping over those memories more often than not, because she already knows them so well, because she knows the tunnel only plunges deeper. And then she’s there, at the inevitable answer: the beginning of their collective journey through the Abyss of Time. The days that shaped their interactions with each other for years to come, when the grief was fresh and suffocating.

It was also the first step towards healing for many of them, letting the grief out before it could fester into something uglier and harsher, the way an infected wound can destroy from the inside out. It’s deeply personal to each of them and they don’t really talk about it, not directly. They’ve never needed to, because of the tacit understanding of those who experienced it.

Talking about it would be reliving it for some, especially considering the heightened emotions Minako’s return has brought, and Aigis doesn’t know if one can ever be ready for that. She thinks the subject’s going to be avoided for now; the current situation is already overwhelming enough. Still, it’s an eventuality she needs to be ready for.

She’s prepared to be the one to relay the story, if only to minimize the pain it might cause to the others. She feels that telling Minako when it’s just the two of them would lead to the optimal outcome, even if Aigis might get chewed out by Yukari later. And yet... maybe all of them have run away from it for too long. Maybe they need to face it again by sharing it with Minako and maybe that’s the only way they’ll ever get any sort of closure.

Aigis sighs and suddenly feels tired. Her system’s slowing down to simulate the need for sleep, and she wonders if she should give in. She can override the function if she wishes it, but temporary oblivion seems much better than wherever her mind is leading her to. She wants to keep watch on Minako’s status at the same time, so she sets up a subroutine that will alert her if her visual sensors detect a significant change in pulse or breathing. She also disables the blinking function, so it doesn’t hinder them.

Then, she starts the internal timer that will gradually decrease activity in her equivalent of a brain, until they reach sleep mode. It’s something she’s had to adjust after she learned from a fondly exasperated Yukari that falling asleep does not, in fact, always equal passing out immediately.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to incorporate the Answer because I love angst, but also because there's no reason it didn't happen with Minako. Only major difference is that Shinjiro was there, and the fact that Minako has social links with all team members makes it even more of a team suffering.
> 
> I also decided that Mitsuru being the only initial team member to need a maximized stat as a pre-requisite for her social link would be a source of angst, because I love incorporating game mechanics in storytelling.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, I'd like to share [these](https://www.notion.so/BLACK-LIVES-MATTER-68fe71a3e6974eaa9629af047a074384) [links](https://blacklivesmatters.carrd.co) for a comprehensive list of petitions and places to donate to in order to support BLM, if you can afford it. WRT donations, [here](https://twitter.com/bikenesmith/status/1271253438886748161?s=20)are some orgs/people to be wary about. Research is key, though I know there's a lot to keep track of even besides that, and donating locally is the most likely to actually produce results for the people who are in need.
> 
> I want to insist here to NOT give any money to change.org after signing their petitions, as it will go directly into the company's pockets. It's outlined in the website I linked but I've seen way too many people do it for me to leave it alone.
> 
> It's highly likely that you've seen these links before or others relating to the movement, and this is far from an ideal platform to spread awareness, but I can't post a new chapter in the midst of this without addressing it. I want to do what I can and I'm desperately hoping this global outrage will lead to a better future where systemic racism and white supremacy are eradicated.
> 
> As for the fic itself, I know I said I'd try to do monthly updates last chapter but I'm going to start WFH soon and I don't know how that's gonna affect my writing drive... so I guess we'll see how it goes.
> 
> On that note, here's a Minako-centric chapter with a large dose of my personal interpretation of the character. That includes terrible jokes.

Aigis is woken by the blaring of the internal alarm indicating that her visual sensors have detected an anomaly and is instantly ready for a medical intervention. Her eyes land on Minako, whose vitals are perfectly normal and the only anomaly she can see is... Yukari waving her hand in front of her eyes. Aigis blinks and looks up at Yukari.

“Oh good, you’re back with us.”

“I was sleeping,” Aigis replies, confused by the relief she detects in Yukari’s voice. Mitsuru chooses this moment to walk in, two steaming mugs of coffee in her hands.

“Huh? But you had your eyes wide op-,” Yukari cuts herself off, her brain making the link. “Ohhhh. Oops.” She smiles sheepishly, until she spots Mitsuru’s slight smirk. “Hey, in my defense, I’ve never seen her sleep with her eyes open, like, ever.”

Mitsuru raises an eyebrow, amused. “I didn’t say anything.”

“You were probably thinking it,” Yukari says while accepting the mug handed to her. Then, more softly, “Thanks.”

Mitsuru smiles at her and Aigis watches the exchange with warm eyes. It makes Yukari fidget.

“Okay, you can both stop looking at me like that. That’s just embarrassing.”

“How can I, when you’ve got the most adorable cowlick?” Mitsuru asks, almost too innocently.

This time, it makes Yukari blush, and she hides half of her face behind the mug. “Oh my god.”

“Oh, I love the sound of Yukari being teased in the morning,” comes from the bed. Minako’s eyes are still closed, but a small smirk tugs at the corner of her mouth.

“Of course you’d wake up with this timing,” Yukari says with a sigh.

Minako grins fully. “What can I say, it’s a superpower.”

Yukari shakes her head fondly and moves to sit on the bed. She puts her mug down on the nightstand as Minako sits up slowly. Aigis and Mitsuru walk over to stand near the bed but stay back, not wanting to crowd Minako’s space. Minako blearily opens her eyes and Yukari patiently waits for her to get her bearings.

When Minako finally looks in Yukari’s direction, all she says is, “Oh. Hey, Mitsuru. Long time no see, huh?”

Yukari gives Minako an incredulous look and Mitsuru huffs out a shaky, but genuine, laugh, because of course that’s the first thing Minako says to her, and she’s missed her so much. “Yes, quite.”

Mitsuru’s reaction makes Yukari swallow the scolding she has half a mind to give. “How are you feeling?” Yukari asks instead.

Minako shifts with a small grimace. “Sore. Like, _r_ _e_ _ally_ sore.”

“In that case, I would advise that you lie back down,” Aigis says with a frown.

Minako waves her off and scoots closer to the headboard. “This isn’t my first rodeo.” Aigis tilts her head in confusion, but doesn’t have time to ask before Minako continues, “Besides, it’ll be almost impossible to eat if I’m lying down and I’m _famished_.”

“Then you should at least partake in some light stretching exercises,” Aigis replies, with the underlying intensity that manifests when she’s worried.

“And better cushioning,” Yukari chips in as she watches Minako lean her back directly on the headboard. Yukari knows from experience that this is a position that quickly becomes uncomfortable, let alone when sore muscles are involved.

Yukari doesn’t wait for Minako to finish assenting to remedy the situation, so she can thwart any attempt Minako might make to do it herself. Yukari quickly, but gently, pushes Minako away from the headboard and stacks three nearby pillows behind Minako’s back. Once Yukari is done, Minako sinks into them gratefully.

“Yeah, that’s much better. Thanks.”

“Of course. Now I’m gonna make you a meal, so you better have done those stretches when I come back.”

With that, Yukari grabs her mug and leaves the room. Mitsuru lags behind for a couple of seconds, during which she and Minako stare at each other.

Softly, Mitsuru says, “I’m glad you’re back,” before she turns around and follows Yukari out of the room.

Minako feels the weight in Mitsuru’s tone, like she wanted to say more but didn’t know how to. Mitsuru’s eyes hold the same questions as Aigis and Yukari’s, questions Minako can’t answer because she doesn’t know, and maybe a part of her doesn’t _want_ to know.

Minako closes her eyes and tries not to think about it. She focuses on her muscles and goes through the stretches she can do slowly. She distantly hears Yukari complain about her lukewarm coffee and Mitsuru offer to heat it up before it’s swallowed by the sound of frying.

The bed dips. Minako freezes mid-stretch because she isn’t expecting it, her arms raised towards the ceiling, and the reflex of opening her eyes is slower than she’d like. Aigis is sitting on the bed, watching Minako carefully, as if trying to figure something out. Aigis’ hand is hovering near Minako’s head, mid-movement, but Aigis is completely still. It takes another moment for Minako to realize that they’ve startled each other into stillness and the thought makes her relax as she laughs.

“May I?” Aigis asks, taking that as her cue to speak.

Minako blinks in confusion, not entirely sure what Aigis is asking permission for. She figures it out as soon as she looks at Aigis’ hovering hand again, but the combination of the new situation and her sluggish mind just make her question why Aigis wants to touch her.

“I want to take your temperature,” Aigis explains, seeing the blank look on Minako’s face.

“Oh.” It makes perfect sense, and Minako _really_ needs that food soon if she’s being this slow. _“_ Sure.”

All Minako can do is stare into those impossibly blue eyes. Minako doesn’t know if Aigis is moving slowly on purpose or if Minako is just that tired. Aigis’ fingertips brush strands of unkempt hair away from Minako’s forehead, before Aigis presses her palm against it. It’s cold but soft, and Minako idly wonders what it’s made of.

Minako hums at the pleasant sensation. Just then, a thought strikes her and she says, “Don’t thermometers usually go under the armpit? Or the tongue?”

Aigis tilts her head as she retracts her hand. “Would you rather I check there?”

Minako hadn’t really put much thought behind it when she asked, but now the idea of Aigis’ fingers in her mouth is a bit much. There’s a teasing gleam in Aigis’ eyes that looks downright dangerous and Minako has a feeling she’s about to list off the other places a thermometer can go in, which Minako is definitely not equipped to handle right now, if ever.

“Nah, just wondering,” Minako says, a bit too quickly for it to pass off as casual. “So, what’s the verdict, doctor?”

There’s a hint of a smirk in Aigis’ expression, gone as quickly as it appeared, and Minako knows she hasn’t fooled her.

“All within normal parameters.”

Minako is more relieved that Aigis hasn’t pushed the issue than she is at the information that she doesn’t have a fever, but she’ll take it. “That’s good. Would suck to get sick on top of all this.”

Aigis’ expression turns incredibly serious. “Don’t worry, I won’t let that happen.”

Minako grins, her composure returning somewhat. “Thanks, doc.”

Aigis nods and moves away, and just like that Minako’s composure falls again, albeit only inwardly. The slow, almost tender moment they shared clashes with the speed at which Aigis left in a way that makes the longing from the night before return with a vengeance. The feeling is sharper now, no longer rounded at its edges by the all-encompassing exhaustion.

Mitsuru and Yukari’s growing voices provide a welcome distraction, and Minako catches something about not condoning skipping classes but allowing it because this is a special circumstance. She doesn’t pay much attention to it, more concerned with the smell of food wafting to her nose. As soon as Yukari is within sight, Minako zeroes in on the plate of scrambled eggs accompanied by side dishes that Yukari is holding. Minako sends Yukari the most pleading look she can muster and Yukari rolls her eyes good-naturedly.

“This is for you.” Yukari hands Minako the plate and chopsticks as Mitsuru sets a glass of orange juice on the nightstand.

“You are a godsend,” is all Minako says before she digs in with gusto.

Yukari snorts and lets Minako enjoy the food for a bit before announcing, “Ken’s on his way. He’ll drop by with Koromaru in about 30 minutes.”

Minako’s head snaps up at the familiar names, her cheeks rounded by the amount of food she’s shoveling in her mouth. With no other means to express her enthusiasm at the moment, she gives Yukari a spirited thumbs-up and goes back to her meal.

It doesn’t take long for Minako to wolf down the meal and empty her glass, even after Mitsuru tells her to chew on it properly. Feeling satiated, she relaxes back into the pillows, lightly holding the plate on her legs. Now that her body’s main concern isn’t hunger, her eyes droop of their own accord, and she doesn’t try to resist it.

The next thing she knows, her hands are empty and Yukari is quietly calling over someone in the hallway. Minako opens her eyes and in comes Ken, clad in his Gekkoukan High uniform, with Koromaru in tow. Ken seems surprised to see that Minako is also wearing the uniform, but doesn’t comment on it. Koromaru doesn’t waste a second to launch himself towards her and lick her face.

Minako giggles and smushes Koromaru’s cheeks. “Hey, you!” Koromaru barks a couple of times as his tail wags, then presses his nose into Minako’s neck. “Hey, Ken! I’d give you a hug, but this guy here is making it pretty hard to get up.”

Ken chuckles. “That’s alright, I can wait.” Koromaru barks again and Ken turns to Aigis. “What’s he saying? I haven’t heard him bark like that in a while.”

Aigis looks at Ken for a long moment before she says, “Essentially, that he’s happy to see her again and that…” Aigis takes another long pause. “He will now be able to die in peace.”

Ken grimaces, Yukari winces and Mitsuru smiles wryly. Out of all things she could have done, Minako rolls her eyes.

“C’mon, old boy. You’re getting dramatic in your old age. You’ve got a couple years left in you, let’s make the most of it.” Minako shakes her head. “Man, even the dog is cracking depression jokes.”

Koromaru wheezes and his tail wags even more. Minako grins down at him as Aigis huffs out a small laugh at the absurdity of it all.

“You all have a terrible sense of humor,” Yukari mutters.

Minako beams at her, unapologetic. “Hey, I distinctly remember we joked around like that too.”

“Yeah, but…” Yukari is visibly uncomfortable now. Mitsuru shifts closer to her, protectively, and Minako’s smile vanishes. “None of us had… actually died then. And you’ve just…” Yukari waves her hand rather than voice that last part.

For a moment, Minako feels like she’s far, far away, before she refocuses on Yukari. “Yeah, you’re right. I’m sorry.”

Koromaru has left Minako’s lap to paw at Yukari’s leg with a low whine, his ears flattened against his skull. Aigis bows stiffly and says, “I also apologize for any pain I have caused.”

Yukari reels back, not sure she likes where this is heading. “Whoa, hey, it’s fine, you guys.” She sees Minako about to argue that point while getting out of bed and quickly adds, “Just something to keep in mind in the future, okay?”

It makes Minako hold off on whatever she was about to say, settling for a nod, though her eyes remain apologetic. Aigis inclines her head as Koromaru barks his acknowledgement – or at least that’s what Yukari thinks it is. Mitsuru squeezes her forearm slightly in a show of support while Ken keeps standing awkwardly on the side.

Minako manages to get up, a bit shakily. “So... Am I forgiven if I give you a hug?”

Yukari rolls her eyes with a smile. “You’re already forgiven, you dumbass.” Despite these words, she still moves to hug Minako tightly.

“Such harsh words,” Minako says in the most dramatic way she can muster.

Yukari scoffs against her. Then, in a sickly sweet tone, she says, “Hey, Aigis, can you help me shut this fool up?”

Minako distinctly remembers that the last time this happened, Aigis quite literally squeezed the air out of someone’s lungs. “Wait, you’re not really gonna—”

Minako cuts herself off as arms brush against her midsection and she feels them wrap around her from behind in slow motion, mercilessly closing in to steal her breath. She vaguely hears Mitsuru protest, god bless her soul, and readies herself for the inevitable conclusion... that doesn’t come at all.

Aigis’ slightly cold arms just rest against Minako’s midriff harmlessly and Minako can’t help the sigh of relief that escapes her. It’s mirrored by Mitsuru and Ken, followed by Yukari cackling against Minako’s shoulder.

“You are an evil, evil woman,” Minako stage whispers, without any bite.

Yukari pulls away and gives her the biggest shit-eating grin. “I can’t believe you fell for it.”

“I panicked, okay? I remember what happened to the last guy very clearly!” When that only serves to make Yukari look even more pleased, Minako tries a different approach. “Mitsuru fell for it too!”

Mitsuru gives Minako a look for bringing her up in a conversation she wants no part of. Minako, as usual, doesn’t pay it any mind.

“Worrying is just what she does,” Yukari says, sending a smile Mitsuru’s way. Mitsuru’s expression softens even as she rolls her eyes.

“Wow, gay goes my potential ally.”

Yukari snickers. “You know, the main reason I’m surprised is that we both know Aigis wouldn’t hurt a single hair on your head.”

Minako opens her mouth and closes it, suddenly hyper-aware that Aigis is still holding her and is listening to the conversation.

Aigis chooses this moment to speak up. “She is correct. My programming aside, it would feel... unbearable to do so.”

Minako swallows thickly. She stares at Yukari, hoping to convey the conflicting feelings she’s having right now, which all include Aigis. Yukari gives her the look of gay understanding, and that’s all Minako needs to get her vocal chords working again.

“Thanks, Aigis. You’re really sweet,” Minako manages. Minako doesn’t know why, but this situation makes her... ill at ease. She grasps at the first escape route and doesn’t think her next words through. “I’m gonna go catch up with Ken before I melt into a puddle.”

Minako immediately heads towards Ken, who’s playing with Koromaru on the floor, Aigis’ arms sliding away from her without any resistance. Aigis stares after her with a concerned and slightly confused frown. Mitsuru approaches them with a similar expression, automatically wrapping an arm around Yukari as she does so.

“Is she alright?” Aigis asks, and Mitsuru looks at Yukari expectantly.

“Oh yeah, she’s perfectly fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Aigis nods and lets it go, trusting Yukari’s judgment.

Mitsuru is less easily convinced. “Can I at least ask what happened?”

“I’ll tell you later.” Mitsuru stares at Yukari, but relents when she sees Yukari won’t budge. Yukari smiles and kisses her cheek before adding, “It’s nothing to worry about, I promise.”

In another corner of the small room, the first thing Minako does when she reaches Ken is hug him. Ken returns the hug more enthusiastically than he would have when he was younger, and it makes her a bit giddy.

“I see you’ve finally realized how awesome hugs are,” Minako teases, unable to help herself.

Ken laughs softly. “Something like that.”

Minako pulls away to examine him. His features are sharper, framed nicely by his new haircut. His skin looks healthy, with spots of acne — the bane of every teenager’s existence —, and his eyebrows are even. All in all, he looks like he’s taking care of himself.

“It’s so weird that you’re taller than me now,” Minako says airily.

“Right? I didn’t remember you being this short.”

“Not short enough that I can’t do _this._ ” Minako darts her hand up and ruffles his hair, in the same way she did when he was a kid.

Ken reaches to touch the top of his head, looking a little lost. Minako watches him in concern as his eyes suddenly glisten with tears. She’s experienced this enough in the last few hours that she knows there’s nothing she can say, so she rests a steadying hand on his arm and waits as Koromaru rubs his head again Ken’s leg. Ken sniffs and wipes at his eyes, smiling ruefully.

“I’m fine. It’s just that sometimes I’d remember how you would keep doing that and I’d be annoyed because I thought you were just treating me like a kid. I realized too late that it was just your way of showing your affection and—,” he sniffs again. “I’m just really happy I get to... experience that again.”

Minako squeezes his arm and smiles up at him tenderly. “Yeah, me too.” She takes a moment, then adds, “I’d have stopped if you asked me to, you know.”

“I... didn’t know if I wanted you to. It reminded me of my mom, the happy memories I had of her. I also felt like I’d have to talk about my feelings on it if I asked you, so...”

“Yeah, none of us were very good at that, huh?” Minako chuckles as Ken smiles wryly. “Ah well, it’s fine now, that’s what counts. So! How’s your school experience? I wanna hear all of it!” Before Ken has time to say anything, she continues, “But! I wanna find out what the hell is down those stairs first.”

Ken can only smile in bemusement at the way Minako does things at her own, sometimes bizarre, pace and in that one moment, it feels like she never left.

With that, Minako zooms into the corridor. Or at least, she tries to, as she takes a few quick steps and stops when her leg muscles protest. Minako grimaces, and Aigis is next to her almost instantly.

“I can carry you there,” Aigis says, with more concern than Minako thinks is needed.

The others flock to Minako as well, having witnessed her abrupt stop. Minako waves them away.

“It’s fine, it’s fine. I need to use my muscles for them to get better, anyway.”

The others look at each other. Judging by the way Mitsuru looks ready to fight her on this, Minako is almost certain they won’t let her take another step, until Aigis says, “At least lean on me...?”

Minako stares dumbly for a couple of seconds. Yukari, Mitsuru and Ken look equally surprised by this turn of events. Aigis rarely makes requests, and this is a downright plea. Minako is stubborn, but not so stubborn that she can ignore Aigis’ apparent distress.

“Yeah, okay.” As soon as the words are out of her mouth, Aigis moves closer and wraps a steadying arm around Minako’s lower back. Minako leans on her and grasps Aigis’ shoulder from the back to give herself leverage. “Thanks, Aigis.”

Aigis, looking a bit more composed than before, looks at Minako and nods. They start to move, slowly. Yukari, Mitsuru, Ken and Koromaru follow and talk quietly amongst each other, still keeping an eye on Minako. It doesn’t matter, because the sounds all blur together.

Minako isn’t able to pay attention to them. Her muscles aren’t screaming at her anymore, not with Aigis’ help. Instead, her mind is playing back the last few minutes, the mistake she’d made in thinking Yukari would react like Minako remembered, how she would have refused any help if Aigis hadn’t been so... vulnerable. So different from how Minako remembers her, and yet the same, at her core.

Minako would have refused because she’s never been comfortable asking others for help on her own personal struggles. And a part of her wonders: would she still have refused if she’d lived — truly lived — the past five years? She’s almost certain she wouldn’t have. She hasn’t even been here for a day and she sees how much her friends have grown, how much better and stronger they’ve become as people. But Minako? She’s the exact same person she was 5 years ago. The only real difference is her appearance.

The full magnitude of having five years shaved off of her life cracks down on her, now that she’s able to think without the blanket of exhaustion. She knows it’s unfair to her friends, but she feels left behind. There’s so much she missed out on, so many things she wishes she could have been here for. She doesn’t know what they are yet, but she can feel it like a weight on her chest. Now she’s the one who wants to cry, having nothing to show for all that lost time except the ache in her limbs and the hole in her chest, the one that never quite left since the accident.

She can’t allow herself to cry, though. Not when everyone is so happy to see her again, not when they’ve been dealing with the scars she left for them while her hazy, almost but not quite consciousness as the seal prevented her from feeling much of anything. She’s good at putting on a smile for the sake of others. Besides, she knows she won’t have time to think about it once everyone is gathered; she can cry later, when she’s alone.

That’s what she tells herself, but some tears still leak through. Because her head is down, since she has to watch her feet on the stairs to avoid any accidents, she doesn’t think anyone catches it. She fakes a yawn, tries not to sniffle and rubs at her eyes in an attempt to stealthily wipe her stray tears. And freezes when Aigis’ thumb swipes at the wet trail on her jaw.

Minako knows there’s no way to play this off. Trying to do so would be an insult to Aigis and the progress she’s made. It’s ironic, really, that Minako would probably have been able to fool her sensors before, back when Aigis was less familiar with the intricacies of human emotions.

Instead, Minako looks at Aigis to gauge her reaction. What Minako doesn’t expect is for Aigis to stay silent, only placing her hand against Minako’s collarbone. It’s a gesture of comfort; it would be interpreted as Aigis providing support so Minako doesn’t fall forward. It’s not terribly surprising that Aigis knows about subtlety at this point, but it’s another adjustment for Minako to make, another thing that she’ll have missed.

Minako feels dazed again, doesn’t notice when they reach the end of the stairs. She can see the room but she’s not able to process it. It’s white noise at the back of her mind that she doesn’t care to examine.

“She needs to go to the bathroom,” Aigis says, turning Minako away from the group and forming an almost protective screen between them.

M itsuru and Ken accept it easily, assuming they didn’t hear Minako say as much because they were conversing with each other.  Yukari’s expression is dubious and Koromaru’s tail has stilled , but they don’t say anything as Aigis  steers Minako towards the back of the apartment.

Aigis leads Minako through a small hallway and into a medium-sized bathroom. Aigis sits her down on the edge of the bathtub, Aigis’ left hand on the side of Minako’s waist and the other resting on her shoulder. Minako needs something to lean on that isn’t Aigis, and she slides off the edge so she can sit on the floor.

Aigis’ eyes widen at the sudden movement. She leans forward and moves her left hand to Minako’s lower back instinctively, lowering Minako gently to the floor. Aigis is practically leaning over Minako but she doesn’t pull away, not when she senses no discomfort from Minako at their proximity and Aigis doesn’t have muscles to strain.

This close, Aigis can almost feel the distance reflected in Minako’s eyes, like Minako is slipping away through her fingers. It’s a horribly familiar sensation, except this time Minako’s the one with tears sliding down her cheeks. It’s enough of a difference that Aigis can tell herself it’s not the same thing, that her mind is just drawing parallels that don’t necessarily mean anything.

Still, Aigis doesn’t like the vacant look in Minako’s eyes, even as the tears continue. Aigis moves the back of her right index finger along one of the trails of tears, slowly, because it’s all she can think to do. She alternates, and keeps doing it as long as it’s needed. She doesn’t try to talk, maybe because Minako doesn’t either. The silence is neither awkward nor comfortable; it’s just there, like the air around them.

Aigis doesn’t know how long it takes for the heavy fog to clear from Minako’s eyes, nor does she care. When it does, all she feels is a deep-seated relief, released in a shaky breath. Their eyes lock, and Minako is finally looking _at_ her and not through her. There’s something in Minako’s gaze that Aigis can’t identify, and it pins her in place as they stare at each other for longer than is probably appropriate.

Minako blinks and, just like that, it’s gone. Aigis  is suddenly too aware of their closeness, as if Minako’s presence of mind fills the space in front of her. It’s not uncomfortable or unpleasant, but it does summon  Yukari’s voice lecturing her about boundaries . She moves away, settling into a crouch in front of Minako .

Minako’s eyes follow the movement with a spark of interest,  but Minako doesn’t question it. The Minako in front of Aigis seems more like the Minako she remembers, but something tells Aigis this isn’t the first time it’s happened, nor will it be the last. The thought of Minako curling up alone, like she’d most likely planned to do judging by her attempt to hide her tears, makes Aigis’ jaw clench. 

The silence stretches on. Minako doesn’t mind it, but Aigis feels it crawling up her spine like a living thing. Aigis wants to say something, anything, but she also wants to wait until Minako feels comfortable with talking. The next thing Minako does is attempt to get up on her own, and this is at least something Aigis can help with.

Once Minako is standing, she exhales and then, with a  weak  smile, finally says, “Thanks for watching over me.”

Aigis nods,  and asks the question  — certified  appropriate  by Yukari — that’s been on the tip of her tongue, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“Nope!” Minako’s smile is brighter this time. Aigis thinks it’s maybe too bright.

Aigis tilts her head,  wondering whether Minako doesn’t want to talk about it in general, or... “If you would prefer, I can bring Yukari here.”

Minako shakes her head. “I appreciate the sentiment, but I’m just not ready. And if I was,”  Minako’s tone softens, “I’d tell you, even if it was the two of us.”

Aigis has the odd  feeling that she’s being comforted, though she’s not exactly sure why. “I see. Thank you.”

“Mhm! We’d better get back to it before they get worried. But first,” Minako places her hands on Aigis’ shoulders, “I need to pee.”

With that, Minako spins Aigis around and pushes her outside of the bathroom  — not that she’d have gotten very far if Aigis hadn’t started walking on her own. Minako watches as Aigis’ head turns just enough to catch the little wave and grin before Minako closes the door. Her grin vanishes as soon as she’s alone, because there’s no one to see it. 

She goes about her business mechanically and gazes at her reflection in the mirror as she washes her hands. Her eyes are still a bit puffy and red-rimmed. Once the soap is no longer on her hands, she turns the knob to get the coldest water possible and splashes it on her face. Some of it gets on her hair,  which is rather longer than she’d like now, and she has the sudden urge to tie it up.

“Do you have a tie?” is the first thing Minako says to Aigis as she exits the bathroom.

Minako doesn’t  actually  expect Aigis to have any, so she’s surprised to learn that Aigis has a compartment for them slotted in her arm. Minako takes the offered hair tie, which is, of course, pink. She raises an eyebrow at Aigis. Aigis shrugs.

“It comes up more often than you would think.”

Minako has to admit it’s convenient, especially when hair ties tend to mysteriously disappear  — for some people more than others. She’d normally tie her hair in front of the mirror, but right now she can’t bring herself to care, so she ties it on the spot.

Aigis then proceeds to give her a tour of the remaining rooms in the vicinity, which turn out to be another bathroom and some sort of storage closet, stacked with boxes and tools. All the boxes are labeled, except for two. Minako doesn’t ask, and they head back the way they came, to the large room that takes up the rest of the floor.

Minako is somewhat unsurprised to see that the room has a configuration very reminiscent of the ground floor of their old dorm, if a little fancier. It’s also bigger, obviously made to accommodate a large group of people. The kitchen, dinner table and living room are much less cramped, the couches are longer and there are two armchairs on each side instead of one. What she _is_ surprised to see is that there’s another door leading out of the apartment on this floor as well, which is... interesting, to say the least. She’s never heard of apartments taking up two floors.

For all that it’s similar, there’s also quite a few differences. Minako is relieved to see that the floor looks normal, and not like a game of Tetris gone extremely wrong, with very questionable colors. What would have been the reception area is instead a sliding door in the wall for the coat rack. Next to the door leading out of the apartment, there’s a rather long shoe rack on top of a carpet that spans much of the entrance.

The biggest difference is probably the presence of decorations that don’t feel impersonal and perfunctory. There are paintings, bookshelves lined with all different kinds of books, little knick-knacks on top of furniture,  some figures of Pink Ranger ... There’s even a signed idol poster, which is the most intriguing of the lot. Minako doesn’t remember anyone being invested enough in idols to get a poster signed.  Maybe Junpei?

For the first time in forever, it feels like... Minako could be at home here, surrounded by reminders of people she cares about. All in due time, since she’s still grappling with the fact that she’s alive, but it’s comforting, in a way.

Once she’s satisfied, she joins the others. Mitsuru, Yukari and Ken are sitting on one couch while Aigis is sitting in a corner on the opposite couch, Koromaru at her feet. Minako sits next to Aigis, at a respectable distance. Minako feels tired again, and the couch is extremely comfortable, but she wants to start catching up as soon as she can.

S he waits for a lull in the others’ conversation to casually say, “So... Mitsuru lets you skip classes, huh?”

Mitsuru looks positively scandalized as Ken hurries to clarify what they already know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The girls are yearningggg. This fic is just "roll for crying" at this point... 
> 
> Note about Ken: I have no idea how he's portrayed in P4AU, where he's older. This is entirely my own spin on things. He looks like he's an edgy teenage boy in P4AU, which I guess makes sense because it's in the universe where Shinjiro died, plus the disconnect he must have felt with the rest of SEES after Minato died because he didn't have a social link with him. 
> 
> Therefore, I think he's more impacted by Minako's death since she actually has a social link with him, but Shinjiro being alive balances it out somewhat. Shinjiro would probably have looked out for him and Ken would have bonded more with all of SEES in the Answer as well, because all of them had social links with her... as opposed to Minato only having social links with the girls of SEES lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter is finally here! As always, thank you all for your wonderful comments, I really appreciate it. I can't guarantee when the next update will be, but I will try my best to avoid a long delay.
> 
> I hope everyone's doing okay and taking care of themselves, wish you all the best.

In the middle of the conversation, which has somehow gotten to the tally of shogi matches between Mitsuru and Aigis, Minako hears faint voices coming from upstairs. They’re speaking in hushed tones, which makes them hard to identify. She wants to go see them herself, but the thought of going up those stairs hurts her soul. Maybe she can get someone to do it for her—

“Akihiko and Shinjiro have arrived,” Aigis conveniently declares, not even a bit bothered that she’s interrupting... whatever new conversation topic the group had settled on. “I shall make tea.”

Minako is relieved to know Shinjiro pulled through his coma. She hadn’t been sure he would make it back then, even if she desperately wanted to believe he would. She’s curious to know when he woke up, actually...

“Should we tell them we’re down here?” Ken asks, sounding unsure.

Minako winks at him. “Don’t worry, I got this.” She ignores Yukari’s resigned sigh, cups her hands around her mouth and shouts, “Hey, get down here, slowpokes!”

A pause, and then what sounds like a mad dash down the stairs. Akihiko is first. He stops dead in his tracks when his eyes land on Minako. Shinjiro curses as he slams into him, unable to stop his own momentum fast enough. Akihiko tumbles forward with a cry of surprise and they both end up in a heap of limbs on the floor.

Everyone’s first instinct is to rush towards them, but Minako’s left leg cramps from the sudden movement while getting up. She hisses as her whole body tenses up from the pain, vaguely aware that Ken is hovering by her side uncertainly. If Aigis happens to come back now, Minako hopes she won’t drop the tea.

An agonizing moment later, the cramp fades and Minako can catch her breath. Ken takes a small step back to give her some breathing room and Minako shoots him a grateful smile. She doesn’t think she wants to try moving again anytime soon. Her pain threshold may be high, but muscle cramps still hurt like hell.

Minako can only watch from a distance as Shinjiro snarks at a sheepish Akihiko while they help each other up. Mitsuru, satisfied that they’re not seriously injured, shakes her head at them. Once Akihiko is on his feet, he finally looks at Minako again. He sports much the same expression he had before Shinjiro barreled into him, sheer amazement reflected in his teary eyes. Shinjiro, on the other hand, makes it a point to _not_ look at her, for a reason that escapes her.

Minako smiles at them while internally praying that they won’t notice that she’s, uncharacteristically, just standing here. Or at the very least, that they not make any comment about it within earshot of Aigis — which probably encompasses the entire apartment and then some.

Thankfully, none of these things happen. Akihiko looks at Shinjiro, as if wanting confirmation that he isn’t hallucinating, though Shinjiro seems much more interested in the wooden floor. Akihiko visibly softens. He whispers something to Shinjiro, squeezes his hand, loops their arms and practically drags him towards Minako. Mitsuru looks fondly exasperated, Yukari has a silly grin on her face and Minako has the distinct impression that she’s missing something here.

She doesn’t have time to figure out what. The two men close the short distance fairly quickly, despite Shinjiro’s apparent reluctance. Minako barely caches a glimpse of Shinjiro’s eyes, but it’s enough to make her understand why he’s stubbornly staring away. He’s on the verge of tears. Minako smiles softly. It seems he’s still shy about showing his emotions in public, even after five years. Minako pretends she doesn’t see it.

When Akihiko finally reaches her, he wordlessly wraps her into a tight bear hug. Minako can practically feel how much buffer he’s gotten and, unfortunately for her, it’s a bad combination for her aching body. She almost immediately taps his shoulder in the universal gesture of yielding and, to his credit, he swiftly steps back.

Minako grimaces and says, “Yeesh, what do you put in those shakes nowadays, bear essence?”

“Please don’t break our leader so soon after she’s back,” Mitsuru teases gently.

“I’m so sorry, I didn’t realize... Erm, I mean. It’s so good to see you,” Akihiko says, rubbing the back of his neck. When Shinjiro stays silent, he adds, “Sorry about Shinji, he’s still a bit awkward.”

Shinjiro bumps his shoulder lightly. “Oi.”

“That’s certainly high praise coming from you,” Minako says, batting her eyelashes innocently.

Mitsuru has mastered the art of disguising impolite laughter behind an innocuous cough and clearing of the throat, but Minako sees through it enough that she sends her a quick wink. Shinjiro snickers while Akihiko looks at her with his mouth half open, stricken.

This is when Aigis walks back into the room with a tray of tea and, because she’s absolutely shameless, snipes at Shinjiro with, “There is no need to hold back your tears. Everyone present in this room already knows that you are, in reality, a ‘big softie’.”

If Minako wasn’t in love before, she would definitely be now. Just like that, the roles are reversed as Shinjiro sputters indignantly, his tears momentarily forgotten, and Akihiko grins goofily. Akihiko raises an eyebrow at Minako, a twinkle in his eyes.

“And where’s your quick wit now that Aigis is the one ribbing my boyfriend?”

Minako makes a show of thinking about it for all of one second before she shrugs. “She’s pretty much perfect, so there’s nothing I can really do there.”

Minako’s attention is focused on Akihiko, who’s putting a hand on his chest in mock hurt. She doesn’t notice the slight pause in Aigis’ pouring.

“Ow, my heart.”

Minako pats his hand in sympathy. “You’ll be okay. It’s just a flesh wound.”

They share a grin at that. Mitsuru sighs just as Aigis hands her a cup of tea, no doubt remembering the times Akihiko — and to a lesser extent, Minako — would protest against being healed. Their arguments mostly boiled down to saying their injuries were only flesh wounds, despite the overwhelming evidence that they were not, in fact, that.

Yukari sends her a sympathetic glance. She’d also dealt with that quite a bit. Though they had healing abilities of their own, Akihiko would often forget to use them in the midst of battle, whereas Minako was much less reactive with healing when the injuries were her own. Not that Mitsuru wasn’t guilty of the latter on a regular basis, but there had been... time to correct that.

Whether it’s Akihiko and Minako’s weird humor, or the fact that Aigis thoroughly exposed him, Shinjiro finally speaks up then. “Um... It’s really good to have you back.”

“Likewise.” Minako smiles at him and is gratified when he softens. She suddenly claps her hands together, startling Ken next to her. “Well, now that that’s settled, why don’t we sit down and enjoy the tea Aigis has so graciously provided for us?”

Minako sits down as soon as she finishes saying that, because her legs are killing her. It’s a wonder they haven’t been shaking . Everyone else follows her lead, going back to their previous seats, while Akihiko and Shinjiro sit on the couch in front of Minako, next to Yukari and Mitsuru. Koromaru wastes no time to go curl up on Shinjiro’s lap, and Shinjiro automatically starts stroking his fur. Akihiko scratches Koromaru behind the ears, and he lets out a happy bark, his tail wagging wildly.

Ken hands Minako a cup of tea without prompting. She thanks him with a smile and cradles it to her chest, enjoying the slight heat on her hands. She closes her eyes and breathes in the soothing aroma. No one talks, probably because she doesn’t. She still has so many questions, but right now, she just wants to enjoy her tea. 

Minako hears a contented sigh from Mitsuru, followed by Mitsuru quietly praising Aigis for the tea, which makes Minako curious enough to take a sip of the tea earlier than she maybe should have. She doesn’t quite burn her tongue, but it’s definitely a bit too hot. The flavor is just right, and she mirrors Mitsuru’s earlier sigh.

Minako opens her eyes so she can also give Aigis some of her appreciation, and finds that Aigis is having some sort of silent conversation with Yukari. She marvels at how close they seem to be now, when they didn’t necessarily pay much attention to each other back then. She also feels a pang of jealousy — or is it envy? —, because no matter how close she was with either of them, it can’t compare to five years of building a friendship.

Their conversation seemingly over, Aigis and Yukari glance at Minako, as if to make sure she still exists. Minako raises her cup to Aigis with a smile. She hopes it conveys what she wants it to convey. She can’t bring herself to talk through the newly made knot in her throat. Aigis inclines her head almost gracefully, though Minako feels the lack of a smile like an ache.

Minako sips her tea once more. She desperately needs a distraction now, and it’s obvious that everyone is giving her a wide berth so she’s not overwhelmed. She appreciates the sentiment, really, but right now it’s just a bit annoying. She’s going to have to provide the distraction herself.

Thankfully, she’s got an easy target in mind. “So,” she says as she peers at Akihiko and Shinjiro, “you guys are dating, huh?”

Minako hadn’t really seen it coming, not like she’d seen the seeds between Yukari and Mitsuru. Then again, they’d all spent much less time with Shinjiro than they would have liked. 

Akihiko and Shinjiro seem to startle a bit at her voice. They look at each other almost shyly and nod, and it’s unbearably cute. So cute that she can’t help but grin.

“You two look really cute together!” 

Akihiko grins back at her with a blush, while Shinjiro mutters something unintelligible, clearly embarrassed. Koromaru barks at him, and this time she can clearly hear Shinjiro say, “Oh, not you too.”

That gets a small laugh out of everyone except Aigis and Mitsuru, who prefer to look on fondly. 

“That being the case,” Minako says, suddenly extremely serious, “I need to make sure of something, Shinjiro.”

Shinjiro swallows nervously, looking like a deer in headlights. Everyone else is looking at her with various degrees of confusion, trying to figure out where she’s going with this. She leans forward and stares into Shinjiro’s eyes.

“I need to know that you’re properly taking care of my little brother.” Akihiko looks at her incredulously, mouthing her last two words to her. She ignores him. “You understand that, right?”

Shinjiro nods.

“Okay. I only have one thing to say to you…”

Minako pauses for a few seconds, looking grave. Shinjiro braces himself as he waits, the weight of Minako’s gaze drilling into him. Akihiko looks like he’s ready to jump at the defense of either one of them. The rest look on, now intensely curious.

“ _Plea_ _se_ ,” Minako starts with all the gravitas of someone who has faced Death, “tell me you’re making him eat vegetables.”

There’s a stunned silence. Then, Shinjiro starts laughing quietly and Akihiko gives a long-suffering sigh, which just seems to make him laugh harder. This time, Mitsuru is hiding her laughter with a very real cough as she chokes on her tea. Minako knows because she was waiting for her to raise her cup. Yukari gives Minako a reproachful look for that, but it’s playful.

Minako leans back into the couch like a pleased cat, though she can’t resist sneaking a glance at Aigis. There’s still no smile, but the glimmer of amusement is unmistakable. Minako takes a long sip of her tea and blames it for the warmth in her chest.

Shinjiro eventually settles down enough to say, “Of course. It’s even why I started goin’ over to his place. I don’t know how he’s lived this long on protein and meat all the damn time.”

There’s something soft in Akihiko’s eyes, though that doesn’t stop him for saying, “I was fine with vegetables in my meals, but then you decided to mess with my _protein shakes_.”

The thought of it, after so many months of living alongside an Akihiko who was extremely protective of his protein shakes, sends Minako into a fit of laughter.

Mitsuru rubs at her eyebrows. “I remember that. I had to come mediate when this particular incident happened the first time.” She pauses thoughtfully. “And a few more times after that.”

That sends Minako into a wave of wheezing laughter, because the mental image is _so_ priceless. “Oh man,” she says as she wipes her eyes, “I wish I could have seen that.”

“You should have seen everyone’s reaction to the news,” Yukari says with a wide smirk.

“Baby’s first vegetable shake,” Aigis adds, nodding sagely.

Akihiko shakes his head slowly, utterly defeated. Shinjiro puts an arm around his shoulders and says, “All that matters is that he’s learned his lesson now. Right, [babe]?”

Akihiko noticeably perks up at the pet name. “Right.” He clears his throat and affects the most dramatic air he can muster. “I have repented for the culinary sins of my youth.”

“Hah, not yet, you haven’t. You’ve still got some years to catch up.”

Ken sends a sympathetic glance towards Akihiko. “Shinjiro is scary when he wants you to eat healthy.”

Minako tilts her head. “Oh? I smell a story here.”

“He saw me buy instant noodles one day and… the rest is history,” Ken says, a bit sheepishly.

Shinjiro sniffs and shrugs. “He was already a scrawny kid, I couldn’t let that go on.”

Akihiko nods in agreement. “I felt the same, so I offered him training and tips on a meaty diet.”

Mitsuru sighs at the memory. “Yes, and I had to keep telling you that your training regimen was too intense for his age.”

“Yup, it was a mess,” Ken says, grinning.

Minako can certainly imagine. It’s a wonderful thing to see how well Shinjiro fits into the group now, to see that Ken’s animosity towards him is a thing of the past. It’s wonderful and terrible. She doesn’t allow the thought at the back of her mind to fully form this time. She digs her nails into her left side, away from Yukari and Aigis’ watchful eyes.

Ken asks Shinjiro and Akihiko what they were up to before they got here, and the new topic of conversation is at least successful at redirecting her focus without the need of pain. She relaxes her grip, but is ready to do it again if her thoughts start drifting in a direction she doesn’t want — which is, as she’s quickly finding out, happening a bit too often.

She listens to Akihiko talk about a boxing tournament in Osaka, cut short because of the news. Minako drowns the stab of guilt under the physical pain almost by reflex now that she knows she can get away with it. She sips her tea once more, only to realize her cup is empty.

“I went because someone needed to be there to put ointment on all the bruises,” Shinjiro is saying. Akihiko is obviously about to say something cheesy when Shinjiro adds, “Mostly to appease Mitsuru.”

Akihiko deflates. “You went because of _her_ and not _me_?”

“It’s Mitsuru we’re talking about.”

“...Point taken.”

Mitsuru rolls her eyes good-naturedly, but doesn’t say anything. Minako wonders if that’s how they used to be before Shinjiro’s Persona went berserk, or if it’s a recent development. She’ll probably never really know. It’s not her place to ask. Still, it’s nice to see them joke around with each other for the first time in... She doesn’t know. She’s never seen them do that before now, really.

A bark snaps her out of her musings. Koromaru is sitting in front of her on his hind legs, his tail still wagging. He looks at her expectantly and maybe with a hint of concern. She taps her thighs as an invitation and Koromaru climbs on her lap, much more carefully than he did with Shinjiro. His weight and body heat is comforting as he curls against her. She runs her hands through his soft fur and scratches him behind the ears. He lets out a sort of contented rumble.

Minako is so engrossed by this that she barely catches someone calling her name. She raises her head and finds that everyone is looking at her. Judging by their expressions, it’s not the first time they’ve tried getting her attention in the past few seconds.

“Huh?” is all she — eloquently — manages to say.

“What do you want for lunch?” Ken asks her kindly.

Oh, right, that was a thing. Was it near lunchtime already? Her concept of time is muddled by her hazy recollection of her time as a seal. She’ll probably need to invest in a watch to get used to the linear passage of time again. And that has absolutely no bearing on the question she was asked, so she tries to refocus her thoughts on that and draws a complete blank. She has a hard time remembering what dishes she used to enjoy, probably because she hasn’t enjoyed one in so long.

She’s not very picky anyway, so she shrugs. “I don’t know, surprise me.”

There’s a glint in Shinjiro’s eyes as he says, “We’ll brainstorm on the way to get groceries, then.”

“Sorry to have you guys do that so soon after you’re back,” Yukari says, apologetic. “We don’t have much in the fridge because it was supposed to be just me and Aigis for a little while.”

Akihiko waves her off. “It’s not a problem. Besides, this guy,” he gestures to Shinjiro, “actually enjoys doing this stuff.”

“Maybe you’d enjoy it more if you didn’t buy the same stuff every time,” Shinjiro grunts out.

“Hey! That was before! I do like going grocery shopping with you, you know.”

They look at each other stubbornly for a moment before they break into grins.

“I know,” Shinjiro says, softly.

Mitsuru claps her hands. “Alright, break it up, you two. We have a schedule to keep.” She tries to be stern, but it’s obvious she’s more amused than anything else.

“We do?” Shinjiro and Akihiko say simultaneously, the former sounding more dubious than the latter.

“We do now,” Mitsuru replies with a smirk.

Yukari sighs. “Don’t mind her, she hasn’t had enough people to boss around lately.”

Mitsuru protests as the rest of the group snickers, though she’s quickly pacified by a few murmured words and a kiss from Yukari.

In the end, it’s decided that Ken and Koromaru will join them to get enough groceries for everyone, including dinner. It’s a golden opportunity to take Koromaru for a walk and, as Akihiko enthusiastically insists, to see how Ken’s upper body training is progressing. Although Aigis would have been the best choice to carry a heavy load by far, Minako suspects Aigis didn’t volunteer so she could keep an eye on her. It warms Minako and further cements feeling like a burden at the same time.

The shopping team seems reluctant as it is to leave Minako for even a moment. She wishes she had enough strength to do anything more than sit, if only because they wouldn’t have needed to separate the group. She stares forlornly at the door as it closes.

Minako hears Mitsuru try to convince Aigis to let her clear away the tea tray, since Aigis already brought it in the first place. They try to out-polite each other until Yukari, exasperated, tells them to go together. There’s a moment where all Minako hears is the clink of the cups, then silence.

Unexpectedly, the couch dips next to Minako shortly after. She turns her head to find Yukari looking at her, her features concerned. Yukari speaks before Minako can think to say anything.

“What’s on your mind?”

Minako hums, partly to stall for time. There’s a lot on her mind, most of which she’d really rather keep for herself. Yukari is hard to fool normally, let alone when her entire attention is focused on someone, so Minako settles for a partial truth.

"I wish we could have all gone grocery shopping together.”

Yukari touches her shoulder, feather light, as if afraid that Minako would crumble under the weight. “I know. It can’t be helped in this situation, though.” She gives Minako a stern glare. “And don’t you dare start blaming yourself for separating the group or any other nonsense you’re probably thinking.”

Minako smiles in surprise, her eyebrows raised. “You know me too well. Not that it changes the fact that it _is_ because of my... ailing body that they had to take one for the team.”

Yukari sighs and shakes her head. “It’s no one’s fault that your body needs to recover from...” There’s a slight silence, too short for Minako to fill, as  Yukari seeks an alternative to the word hanging over them like a ghost, “an extended period of stasis.”

It’s actually more accurate than ‘death’ would have been, but that’s a conversation they both aren’t ready for, least of all Minako. 

“You didn’t see the way they looked at me as they left.”

“No, I didn’t. But I can easily picture it, because I would have probably felt the same. In the end, I would have been able to leave only because I fully trust the others to look after you in my stead.”

“Well, when you put it like that...”

Yukari grins triumphantly. “Right? It’s not like you’d just vanish under our noses, anyway.”  She laughs at that, but it’s nervous around the edges, like her brain just caught up with her words.

Minako laughs along, almost as a reflex. “Of course not. That’d just be silly.”

Neither of them voices the fear that it’d be well within the realm of possibility , after all that’s happened . Yukari’s touch is no longer light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Imagine being Shinjiro and waking up from a coma right on time to witness your team leader asleep on the school's rooftop, only for her to never wake up... That's rough, buddy. We never really had much insight on how Akihiko, Shinjiro and Mitsuru got along before all the angst and hopefully I captured that well enough. And you can have a little AkiShinji, as a treat.
> 
> Props to Yukari for dealing with everyone's complexes about healing.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a long time, hope everyone's doing okay! Actually finished typing this up 2-3 weeks ago but my beta had some Complications. The reason this is so late is simply that I let time get away from me... Concept of time? In this pandemic? Don't know her. 
> 
> That's why I don't think I can promise anything about when the next chapter will drop at this point but I will do my Best. Thanks for the patience and enjoy some long-awaited characters!
> 
> Edit: I confused Chihiro and Chidori because they start the same way LMAO... According to P4AU, Chidori is still alive and that was what I was going for. Sorry to that one commenter who was onboard with Chihiro/Junpei, you are still appreciated.

Mitsuru and Aigis return shortly after, having taken altogether much more time than necessary to carry and clean what was on the tray. There’s a flash of something like disappointment in Yukari’s eyes. Doubtless she wanted to ask about Minako’s trip to the bathroom with Aigis before they returned, but the setting is no longer private enough for that.

In true Yukari fashion, she takes it in stride. “What took you guys so long?”

Mitsuru brings a hand to her temple and sighs. “Aigis wouldn’t let me clean the dishes, or do much of anything at all, really.”

“That is incorrect. I let you wash one cup.”

Aigis isn’t quite smirking, but she’s dangerously close. Mitsuru rounds on Aigis and is met with her usual, neutral expression.

“While you dried and put away the rest, yes.”

“You had not voiced your intent to take care of that particular task.”

Mitsuru gives Minako and Yukari a distinct look, as if telling them to witness what she has to deal with. Minako thinks Aigis has picked up Yukari’s habit of teasing Mitsuru, albeit in her own unique way, and Minako has to admit she’s pretty good at it.

“With all due respect, Mitsuru,” Yukari starts, in a way that indicates the rest of the sentence will be anything but, “I also wouldn’t let any of my dishes get washed by a rich person.”

Mitsuru opens her mouth. Before she can say anything, Yukari wags her finger and continues, “Nuh-uh, you’ve had _maids_ do chores for you all your life, therefore your argument is invalid.”

“…Maids?” Minako questions, incredulous. She knows the Kirijo name has a lot of money attached to it… but maids? Plural?

“Mhm,” Yukari says, entirely too smug about the situation, “you should see the manor.”

“The _what_ now?” Minako almost shouts, looking at Mitsuru with wide eyes. “How did I not know about this until now?”

Mitsuru clears her throat, clearly a bit embarrassed. “Well, I was living in the dorms with all of you and I didn’t think to mention it...”

Minako whines and holds her head in her hands. “Oh, all the missed opportunities for gossip about Mitsuru...”

Yukari snickers while Mitsuru shakes her head in disbelief.

“I believe there are still opportunities waiting,” Aigis muses.

“Don’t encourage her,” Mitsuru hisses.

Minako laughs heartily. “You’re absolutely right!” She taps on her chin. “I wonder if the maids have any photo albums of tiny Mitsuru...”

Yukari brightens up at that. “Oh! I bet she looked super cute.”

Mitsuru groans, a slight blush coating her cheeks. Aigis pats her shoulder lightly with an angelic smile, as if she hadn’t contributed to Mitsuru’s downfall.

At that moment, the door flies open, banging loudly against the wall. Standing in the doorway is huge bouquet of flowers, a large sports bag and suitcase in tow. From the bouquet, a leg clad in blue sweatpants juts out, hanging in midair. Said assortment of flowers is valiantly attempting to regain its balance as it tips dangerously backwards.

Thankfully, the mysterious new arrival manages not to fall over with a distinct sigh of relief before finally getting past the doorway.

“Hey guys!” Junpei’s voice carries easily to the group. “If anyone could help me with this stack of flowers, that’d be… really... cool,” he trails off, his gaze resting on Minako. All his hours of mental preparation on the train are nothing compared to seeing her in the same room.

There’s a resounding thud as Junpei lets go of almost everything he’s holding. With surprising speed, Junpei flings off his shoes and rushes to Minako. He all but throws the bouquet at her as he falls to his knees and grasps her hand between both of his. He brings it to his forehead with a whimper, and closes his eyes. Minako leans towards him in whatever modicum of comfort she can bring, and lets him get it out of his system.

“Oh, you’re real, this is real…” He starts, his voice shaking and at a higher pitch than normal. “This isn’t a fever dream. Oh, thank whatever deity we haven’t pissed off yet. I’m so glad. So good that you came back before I named my child after you, that would have been so awkward.”

He says more words that Minako hears but doesn’t understand, her brain stuck on that last sentence. She’s not the only one, either, as Yukari makes a strangled sound and Aigis’ eyebrows slowly raise. They might even have reached her hairline if she’d had such a feature. Mitsuru looks on with a furrowed brow, not able to decipher what is being said. Yukari and Minako speak at the same time.

“You’re having a child?!”

“You were gonna name your child after me?”

That breaks whatever trance Junpei was under, and Mitsuru’s eyes widen. He looks up, sniffles, and tries to untangle his answer to the two simultaneous questions.

“Yes! I mean, no! I mean… Gah!”

“One at a time, Junpei,” Mitsuru interjects, not unkindly.

“Right! Um. No, I’m not having a child. Maybe in the future, but we’re too young for that right now, y’know? And I’m not sure if I’d want to adopt or not...” He trails off, realizing he’s getting sidetracked. “And yeah, y’know, I was thinking if I ever had a child, I’d want to name them after my best bro. Not necessarily the same name, just something inspired by it, so there’d be one more piece of you in this world, and now that I’m saying it out loud, it’s kind of embarrassing?” He grins awkwardly.

Minako is too stunned to say anything more eloquent than, “Bro...”

“That’s...” Mitsuru says, unsure how to process what she just heard and how she feels about it. A lot of unexpected information? Touching, if a bit out of left field?

Yukari, on her side, just stares at him with wide eyes. Junpei starts to sweat a little. His mouth got ahead of his brain, and the unclear reaction from the group is frazzling his already frayed nerves.

“I believe,” Aigis starts slowly, “what everyone is trying to say is: the idea of you seriously considering children is very unexpected, since you have not hinted at it in any way, hence their… difficulties in processing this information. But also, that it is very sweet of you.”

Mitsuru coughs, a bit embarrassed that her mind blanked. “Yes, that’s… a fairly accurate statement. Thank you, Aigis.”

Junpei, now rescued from the awkward silence, thanks his savior enthusiastically, “Oh, Aigis, you beautiful, beautiful angel.”

“Ooookay, now I feel like a bit of an ass for being so shocked,” Yukari says, sheepish.

Junpei grins at her. “Naaah, I wouldn’t have expected me to think about children seriously either.”

Minako laughs, still a bit incredulous. “Man, you sure know how to make an entrance.”

“Learned from the best,” Junpei answers, the waterworks returning at having an _actual_ conversation with Minako after so long. Tearfully, he continues, “I’m so glad you’re here. I missed you so much.”

Minako squeezes his hand with a smile. “Me too, buddy. Me too.”

Yukari smiles warmly and takes the bouquet from Minako’s lap. She gets up, motioning at Junpei to take her place on the couch next to Minako, and goes to find a suitable vase for the flowers. Junpei doesn’t need to be told twice. He sits next to Minako, not letting go of her hand, and rests his head on her shoulder.

Suddenly, they all collectively remember that Junpei left the door open in his haste, and his luggage is still on the floor near the entrance. Junpei seems torn between staying by Minako’s side and taking care of his mess. Mitsuru gestures at him to stay seated and gives Aigis a look. Aigis raises her hands in surrender, though not without an amused glint. She heads to the kitchen, where cabinets are being opened and closed in search of a suitable container for the flowers.

Mitsuru is striding to the discarded bags, looking very determined, when a mop of green hair pops from the side of the doorway. Fuuka peeks in, obviously a bit confused that the door is wide open.

A call of “Fuuka!” from both Minako and Junpei makes her jump slightly and urges her to enter. Fuuka takes in Junpei’s bag laying on the floor, the haphazardly scattered pair of shoes and smiles. Mitsuru gives Fuuka a welcoming nod as she hoists Junpei’s bag, an odd look of triumph crossing Mitsuru’s features. Fuuka doesn’t ask.

All in all, Fuuka’s arrival is much less chaotic than Junpei’s. Minako watches her as she closes the door gently behind her. She takes her time in removing her shoes and place them on the shoe rack, though her hands are trembling slightly. She grabs Junpei’s shoes before Mitsuru can get to them, neatly placing them next to hers. Mitsuru looks vaguely disappointed, and Fuuka is almost tempted to ask this time. Maybe in any other circumstance, she would have.

Fuuka takes a steadying breath and walks slowly towards Minako. Her gait is surer than Minako remembers. Her shoulders are no longer hunched by reflex to make herself seem smaller, her posture no longer radiating anxiety like it used to. There’s a sort of quiet confidence about her that makes Minako smile.

That said, Fuuka currently looks like she’d topple over if someone so much as breathed on her. Her red-rimmed eyes are fixed to a point as to avoid eye contact with Minako, and she’s fiddling with the hem of her shirt, one of her telltale anxious tics. Minako can see Fuuka isn’t quite sure what to do and is nervous about it. The familiarity of it makes Minako ache.

“Scoot,” Minako whispers to Junpei, intent to have Fuuka sit between her and the armrest.

Junpei complies with only minor grumbling about having found a comfortable position, which Minako takes as a win. Fuuka watches the movement curiously, the fabric creasing under her fingers. Once Minako deems the space big enough, she taps on it while beaming at Fuuka. Minako lightly elbows Junpei when she feels he’s about to say something, her smile not wavering. He opens his mouth and, to his credit, closes it immediately.

Fuuka sits down carefully, making an effort not to brush against Minako in any way. She looks down at her own lap, her hands bunching up her skirt in an attempt to hide their trembling, her shoulders tense. Fuuka’s eyes periodically shift to Minako’s lap. They seem to linger on Junpei and Minako’s joined hands, a fact that doesn’t escape Minako.

Minako doesn’t want to startle Fuuka, but she knows she has to make the first move for Fuuka’s sake. Fuuka has always had a nasty habit of overthinking instead of acting, especially in situations that make her anxious. Minako reaches out towards Fuuka, her palm facing up. Fuuka watches Minako’s hand with trepidation, her leg bouncing slightly.

Minako knows Fuuka sometimes isn’t comfortable with touch, depending on her emotional state. It’s always better to ask or let Fuuka initate contact, if at all. It’s also possible that asking verbally will overwhelm Fuuka right now, so she doesn’t. Minako simply waits.

A few seconds pass before Fuuka moves. She hesitantly inches her hand towards Minako’s at first, then seems to gain more confidence as the motion becomes smoother. Just when Minako thinks Fuuka will take her hand, she stops just short of touching it. Fuuka takes a deep, shaky breath to steel herself… and lightly presses the pads of her fingers to Minako’s palm. As soon as she does, Fuuka lets out a gasping sob.

Minako gently closes her hand around Fuuka’s still trembling hand. What she doesn’t expect is for Fuuka to reply in kind with a vice-like grip. It’s much stronger than Minako remembers from Fuuka, who hadn’t needed to be physically fit to be a navigator. It’s also borderline painful, though losing a hand is a small price to pay to comfort one of her friends.

Fuuka is openly weeping now, in a way that makes Minako ache to hold her, but it’d be too much, too soon. Minako tears her eyes away from the scene to offer Fuuka a modicum of privacy. She meets Junpei’s understanding, worried gaze, cheeks glistening with newly shed tears and squeezes his hand.

Minako also notices the three remaining members of the group are still in the kitchen. They’re strategically placed near the door so they can sneak a peek every so often. In other words, they’re not being subtle at all. Aigis just standing there while holding a large pitcher of water and a box of tissues is the cherry on top.

Minako motions at them to come over with an amused — if exagerrated — eyeroll. Yukari, as always, is the only one to give her attitude in return. After some shuffling from the three busybodies to claim their previous seats and tissues being passed around, there’s an awkward silence. Minako is usually very good at breaking awkward silences, but she has no idea where to start.

Aigis, who is apparently still immune to awkward situations, has no such problem. “Junpei, how are your kids?”

Minako tilts her head at that. Hadn’t they just had a conversation about Junpei’s kids, or lack thereof?

Junpei sighs. “Did you have to use that wording? Now you’ve got poor Minako all confused.”

“My apologies,” Aigis says, without a single ounce of remorse.

“You totally did it on purpose,” Junpei grumbles. When he’s met with Aigis’ particular brand of poker face, Junpei shakes his head ruefully. “Yup, should have expected that one. You sure you don’t want her to be your lawyer, Mitsuru?”

Mitsuru scoffs. “Please. She has better things to do. Besides, I would feel bad for her opponents.”

Minako might be imagining things, but it looks like Aigis is preening just a bit from the praise. It’s kind of cute, actually. It’s so cute, she completely misses what Junpei says next, only catching the tail end of a sentence about these kids and… baseball…?

It turns out Junpei’s been coaching teams of young baseball players. He started small and stayed small, preferring to encourage young kids than to go into the big leagues. It’s not something Minako would have expected of him, but it feels... right. Junpei certainly has the energy to keep up.

The conversation naturally veers into Junpei gushing about his girlfriend, who, unsurprisingly, turns out to be Chidori. She’s been opening up to him a lot more, and he’s been supportive of her recovery. She’s even managed to get some of her art displayed in a gallery, which he’s endlessly excited about. Minako doesn’t really know Chidori — though that might change in the near future — but she’s happy for them.

As the conversation keeps going, Minako can feel Fuuka calming down. Her fingers are a bit numb by now, though Fuuka’s grip has lessened. Fuuka’s still sniffling, and is looking somewhat shyly at Minako and everyone else. Minako would squeeze her hand, if she could. As if following her thoughts, Fuuka looks at their joined hands and seems to realize how tightly she’s holding it.

Fuuka immediately lets go with some sort of squeak and looks at the imprints left with horror. “Oh, I’m so sorry, are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry about it,” Minako says with a small laugh. Fuuka looks dubious, even as Minako moves and flexes her fingers experimentally. They’re not completely responding like they should yet, but Fuuka doesn’t need to know that. “Still, that’s one hell of a grip you’ve got. What have you been eating?”

“Uh, Natsuki regularly gets me to do exercises for my forearms, wrists and fingers because I spend so much time on the computer.”

It takes Minako a second to place the name. “Like, Natsuki from school?”

“Yes! We kept contact after graduation…”

Fuuka trails off in a way that makes Minako slightly suspicious. Of what, Minako isn’t sure, but it’s _something._

Minako hums. “How regularly are we talking about here?”

“...Daily. At least, I try.”

Minako whistles. “That’s some serious dedication. So, what, she just texts you everyday to do your exercises?”

Fuuka reddens and clears her throat. “Um… We live together.”

Minako blinks. That’s certainly an interesting development. Especially with the way Fuuka reacts around the subject. Minako tries to resist teasing her, she really does. “That’s really nice of her. She must care about you a lot.”

Fuuka smiles. It’s a beautiful smile. It’s a simple movement of her lips, and yet so different from what Minako remembers. Fuuka doesn’t automatically move to hide her smile, doesn’t have that hesitant look in her eyes, doesn’t have the shadow of her anxiety gnawing at the edges. Maybe for other things, but not this. Minako smiles back.

“I hope so,” Fuuka says softly.

“I’m sure she does,” Minako says, equally softly.

Mitsuru unexpectedly chimes in, “I agree. Fuuka sometimes forgets her lunch and Natsuki brings it to her at work. It’s sweet.”

“Oh?” Minako looks over at the now blushing Fuuka with a teasing smirk. “Are you sure there isn’t something you’re not telling us?”

“N-No… Friends do that kind of stuff all the time.”

While that’s certainly true, Fuuka’s flustered state is more than a little suspicious to Minako. But Minako doesn’t want to push too hard, especially not right now. “Well! I’m glad to hear you two are such close friends, in any case.”

Fuuka offers her a shy smile, which makes her look much too adorable for Minako to handle.

“Can I hug you?” Minako asks.

Fuuka blinks in surprise. “Huh? I...”

“Oh, don’t feel obligated to say yes or anything, you just look very huggable right now,” Minako hurries to clarify.

Minako is the one surprised when Fuuka breaks into giggles. “I was going to say that I’d like that,” Fuuka says with a teasing glint in her eyes. “Now who’s the one worrying too much?”

Minako opens her mouth in an exaggerated expression of awe. “To think I’ve just been out-teased by Fuuka…!”

Fuuka giggles again. “You’re so silly,” she says before she wraps Minako in a hug.

Minako responds in kind with a huge smile. “I’m so proud of you,” she whispers, her heart full of affection for who Fuuka has become.

Fuuka lets out a choked sob, those words breaking the dam again. “F-For what?” Fuuka manages to say between sniffles.

“For opening up to more people, for successfully teasing me and, most of all, for kicking your anxiety in the ass for me.”

Fuuka laughs.

“Am I allowed to join the hug pile?” Junpei asks, almost timidly.

Fuuka sniffles and nods. Minako takes it as her cue and says, “Sure, come on in, buddy! The more the merrier!”

“Yesss, this is why you’re the best,” Junpei hoots.

Minako can’t actually see Junpei from her position, but she likes to imagine he’s grinning widely. He hugs her from behind and rests his chin above Minako’s unnoccupied shoulder, his cheek sliding against Minako’s in the process.

“Your stubble is itchy,” Minako murmurs in exaggerated displeasure.

“Well, _excuse_ me for not shaving to your standards before coming here, princess,” Junpei snipes back good-naturedly. He’s gratified by Fuuka’s small giggle, even if Minako drives her right shoulder up to give him a playful nudge, the absolute brute.

“I could help you with that,” Aigis says unexpectedly.

Junpei laughs nervously. Aigis is good — even unmatched — at a great many things but he’s not sure shaving on the go is one of them. Coupled with Aigis’ sometimes deceptively mischievous side, it’s not a gamble he wants to make.

“Uh, no thanks, I’m good.”

Minako clicks her tongue. “Damn, and here I was really hoping you’d take the offer.”

“Oh yeah? How’s this, then?”

As soon as he says it, Junpei purposefully rubs his cheek against Minako’s.

“Nooooooo, not the stubble attack,” she protests while trying not to laugh.

Junpei laughs triumphantly. “That’s what you get for being cheeky!”

Minako whispers something that Junpei doesn’t quite catch over the noise.

“Um, like this?” Fuuka asks.

This is the only warning Junpei gets before Fuuka pokes his side tentatively. He jerks away with a squeak and Minako laughs darkly.

“You cannot hope to win against me when I know all your ticklish spots,” she says dramatically, looking over her shoulder.

Junpei’s cheshire grin isn’t exactly the sign of defeat Minako had hoped to see. It’s actually rather ominous. “You forget I _also_ know where you’re ticklish,” he says wickedly, before launching himself at her.

“Ah, shit,” Minako eloquently responds. She does the only thing she can think of to avoid her doom and spins Fuuka around to be her human shield. “Protect me, Fuuka!”

“Hey!” Fuuka exclaims, equal parts surprised and indignant at Minako’s sudden betrayal.

What follows is a battle of epic proportions as each of them tries to defeat the two others, with alliances broken and made anew.

“You guys are ridiculous,” Yukari sighs out in exasperation as she watches them go at it, her smile belying her words.

That’s apparently enough to make all of them stop their hostilities as they look over at Yukari. Yukari watches Minako and Junpei exchange a _look_ with a mounting sense of dread _._

“Aw, we don’t want you to feel left out,” Minako coos sweetly.

Yukari shakes her head slowly as she tries to sink into the cushions behind Mitsuru. She sends her a pleading look. Mitsuru looks at her impassively, looking deep in thought, and Yukari is appalled that Mitsuru is even _considering_ throwing her to the wolves. Well, if she does, Yukari isn’t above dragging Mitsuru down with her.

“Yeah, the more the merrier, right?” Junpei says with an evil grin. Fuuka stays blissfully silent, looking more interested in how all of this is going to play out than anything else.

“Is that so?”

Aigis’ voice cuts the air like a knife, and Junpei realizes his mistake too late. He tries to backpedal, but the invitation has already been issued.

“I would be delighted to join you, then,” Aigis says with a serene smile. A shiver of fear runs through Junpei’s spine and he gulps loudly.

“Oh, we are so fucked,” Minako mutters, unhelpfully.

Yukari stifles a snicker, worried that Aigis hearing her would make her the next victim. Minako holds onto Junpei and Fuuka for dear life as Aigis slowly approaches them. Fuuka slowly extricates herself and steps away to the other couch. Minako doesn’t fuss at that. She betrayed Fuuka first, after all, and fair is fair.

“It’s just you and me now, buddy,” Minako says to Junpei.

Junpei nods solemnly. “Just like at the beginning.”

Yukari is unable to let that one pass, the threat of Aigis’ tickles be damned. “Hey! I resent that!”

Junpei shoots her a blinding grin, just to let her know that she completely fell for it. Yukari grumbles in frustration, but doesn’t bother retaliating, content in the knowledge that Aigis will do it for her.

Speaking of, Aigis is taking her sweet time. She’s just standing in front of her two chosen victims now. Junpei and Minako cling to each other in support and are waiting with bated breath. A few seconds pass. Nothing happens. Minako can’t handle the suspense anymore.

“Aigis, please, it’s rude to keep a lady waiting,” she says, brave and foolish soul that she is.

Junpei gives her a panicked look. “I didn’t agree to this!” he hisses, as if that would make Aigis have mercy. Aigis, as expected, completely disregards Junpei’s outburst.

“As you wish, my lady,” Aigis replies with a mocking bow.

Minako doesn’t have time to contemplate how giddy that makes her feel before she descends into bouts of breathless laughter at Aigis’ hands, along with Junpei.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that Fuuka has anxiety and sensory overload issues (come on, her Persona envelops her in a bubble? can we make it any more obvious) and I love her. I didn't realize Junpei and Fuuka's reactions would contrast so neatly before I wrote this chapter, so I guess this is a happy accident. And we've even got the natural (hopefully) progression of Chidori and Natsuki's redemption arcs, yes.
> 
> Anyway, I heard Fuuka was shredded. That she has an eight-pack.

**Author's Note:**

> Having the protagonist reappear after 5 years was planned a while ago is NOT inspired by FE3H in any way, shape or form... Rather they should be paying me for this totally original idea.
> 
> Also, I don't really go much into it, but my personal take is that the events of the subsequent Persona games have an effect on Erebus and thus minimize the need for a seal.


End file.
